Catch Her When She Falls
by PirateFruit-Xx
Summary: Chucked off her ship, Katrice has no where to go...and this of course is all because of Captain Sparrow.
1. But She's So Pretty

_**Chapter 1... **_

"I didn't mean to knock him out, honest."

"Course, you didn't, Kat, course you didn't." Katrice looked at Dylan, frowning. He shook his head, motioning back to the unconscious man on the floor. Dylan turned away. Katrice, quickly, pulled him back.

"What are we gonna do with him?" She asked. Dylan answered, simply.

"We leave him, Katrice, just like he would us." Katrice looked at the man then to Dylan, jutting out her bottom lip. Dylan sighed.

"Well what do you want us to do with him?" Katrice smiled.

"We take him back with us. And then we find where ever he should be and drop him off there. We can't leave him here; he'll be killed by some drunk lunatic." She said. Dylan put a hand on his head.

"He is a drunk lunatic for all you know." Katrice pouted more.

"Please? He'll be no trouble and I'll look after him. I promise I will." She said, pulling his arm. Dylan sighed.

"He's not a pet, Kat, he's a pirate. But if you are going to take full responsibility for everything he does then I s'pose I could let you bring him along." Katrice squealed and hugged her brother. Then she grabbed the man's arm and tried to pull him along. She looked to Dylan.

"He's heavy." She said. Dylan sighed again before going to help her. Dylan easily slung the man over his shoulders and began waking, swiftly, down the dirt track to the docks. Katrice followed behind onto the ship, stumbling into Dylan as he stopped.

"What?" She asked. Dylan turned to her.

"Where's he gonna sleep?" Katrice shrugged.

"He can have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Dylan frowned but as if Katrice had read his mind she jumped in.

"Before you say, 'But, Kat, he's a pirate! A rotten scoundrel!' You must remember we are pirates and I can defend myself because if I couldn't he wouldn't be unconscious." She said, quickly. Dylan nodded, carrying the man down the steps and to Katrice's cabin, dropping him on the bed. He turned to Katrice.

"Just call if he wakes up an' tries anything, yeah?" Katrice nodded, ushering Dylan from the room.

"Night." She said, slamming the door in his face and turning back to the mysterious man. He looked quite dashing in the candlelight, Katrice thought, grinning. She looked him over, from the tri cornered hat to his clumpy sea boots, currently getting mud on her bed. She, quickly, walked over and removed his boots. Then something caught her eye. She removed the small box from his belt and flicked it open. The needle spun around, non stop. Katrice tilted her head to one side, shaking the compass.

"What use is a broken compass? Stupid bloody compass." She muttered, chucking it back at the man.

"Oooh, nice hat." She plucked the hat form his head, trying it on. She looked in the mirror, grinning.

"Always thought Captain Katrice sounded good." She said, tipping the hat to the side. Finally she became drowsy, grabbing some blankets from her wardrobe and setting them on the floor. She laid down, slowly, drifting into an uncomfortable sleep.

…888…

"Ahh, sunlight…stupid sun." Katrice shaded her eyes from the sunlight, sitting up. She was suddenly hit in the face by an arm dropping from her bed. The arm was attached to the man from last night, she remembered. She honestly hadn't meant to knock him out. She stood up, wobbling slightly, and walked to her mirror with a piece of leather to tie her hair in a messy bun. She straightened herself out, putting on a new dark blue shirt and trousers with her sea boots. After inspecting herself for a minute, she grinned, picking up the man's hat. Placing it on her head, she strolled from her cabin onto the deck. Seeing the miles of sea around them she rushed to the helm. Dylan stood proudly, humming.

"Can I steer? Please?" Dylan shook his head. Katrice scowled at him.

"Why not?"

"Because last time you steered we hit a reef and needed repairs at the next port, remember? And you have to go wake up that bloke." Dylan said, dismissing her. Katrice placed her hands on her hips.

"That wasn't my fault! The map said…"

"The map said there wasn't a reef there!" Dylan said, imitating her. She huffed in frustration, storming off. She swung open her cabin door and strode up to the man.

"Wake up!" She shouted in his ear.

"Bloody hell!" He shouted, rolling from the bed, knocking into Katrice and landing on top of her. He grinned as Katrice squirmed.

"Ello, love."

"You're on top of me." She said, her voice irritated.

"So it would seem." He drawled before taking his hat from Katrice's head and replacing it on his own. Katrice tried to push him off but he was heavier than her.

"Off." She demanded. The man shook his head. Katrice sighed before closing her eyes and screaming. The door swung open again and, when Katrice opened her eyes, the man was pinned to the wall, Dylan holding a pistol to his head.

"Don't touch my sister." Dylan growled and despite the pistol pressed to the man's head, he found it necessary to respond.

"But she's so pretty." Dylan snapped and punched the man in the face, forcefully. Why he hadn't been shot Katrice couldn't think.

"Take him to the brig!" Two men grabbed the now bleeding man and dragged him to the brig. Katrice was still on the floor. Dylan pulled her up, replacing his pistol.

"See why I didn't wanna bring him with us? Well, he's your responsibility." Dylan said, pointing a finger in Katrice's face. She smiled, sweetly.

"Now can I steer the ship?" She begged. Dylan scowled at her.

"No."

"Why not, brother dearest?" She asked, mockingly. Dylan clenched his fists.

"Because, baby sister, you can't steer. You aren't even a good pirate."

"I am too!"

"Not!"

"Am!" Katrice said, kicking her brother in the shin. He yelped and grabbed her wrist, twisting it.

"Owww, no fair! I'm telling!" Dylan sighed, pushing his sister away from him.

"Oh, real mature, Katie. Real mature. Zach, Jonathan , take her to the brig!"

"What?! Why? No, I don't think so. This ain't fair!"

"See this is why you make a rubbish pirate and why I should be captain." Dylan said, pushing passed Katrice as she was grabbed by the two burly men, Zach and Jonathon.

"Why would I make a rubbish captain?"

"Because you think everything has to be fair!" Dylan shouted to her as she was dragged to the brig.

_**There we go! Another chapter of a completely new story! Review and tell me what you think! Ummm, next chapter up now actually D! **_

_**Much love .x.**_


	2. Call Me Jack, Love

**_Chapter 2_**

"But that's not fair!" Katrice shouted. Zach looked at her, apologetically, as he opened the cell and pushed her in. She turned to him as he closed the door.

"I don't even get my own cell?" She asked, motioning to the man.

"Sorry." Zach said. Katrice stuck her tongue out at him, slumping down against the bars. She put her head between her knees but could feel herself being watched.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. The man chuckled, standing up and sauntering towards her. He then seated himself, cross legged, in front of her.

"Oh, Jesus, Mary and Joseph, what do you want?" Katrice asked, not bothering to look at the man.

"Just yer name, love." Katrice looked at him.

"Katrice." She said, holding out a hand. Jack took it, turning it over and brushing his lips to the underside of her wrist. She forced herself not to smile.

"And you?" She asked, pulling back her hand.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, love. Ye might have heard o' me." Jack said, grinning. Katrice put a finger to her chin before stroking an imaginary beard.

"Nope, don't think so." She said. Jack frowned but edged closer to her.

So, love, would ye like to tell me what I'm doin' here?" Katrice looked to him, uninterestedly, although she dreaded telling him.

"Would you like to stop calling me love?"

"I will if ye will, love."

"Fine. Well last night I kinda ran into you and you scared me 'cause you were drunk so I hit you over the head and you fell down and hit your head on a rock and were unconscious and Dylan was gonna leave you but I thought it might get you killed so I brought you with us." She said, without a breath. Jack looked at her, curiously.

"Oh, right. Now, don't take this wrong, love, uh, Katrice, but ye don't exactly seem the pirate type. What actually got ye into pirating?" Katrice shrugged, relieved but somewhat puzzled that the captain had taken her explanation so well. Maybe he was used to it, waking up in different places than where he fell asleep, she thought, smiling.

"Long story."

"We got all day."

"Not if I can help it. They won't get a decent meal 'til I'm out." She said, pulling her hair out of the messy bun. Jack watched her until the door opened. Dylan walked in, smiling smugly.

"Now can I steer the stupid ship?" Katrice asked. Dylan sighed.

"There wasn't a reef on the map!" He said, his voice high-pitched, imitating Katrice. Katrice crossed her arms over her chest.

"That was one time and there wasn't a stupid god damned reef now let me out." Jack cleared his throat. Katrice pointed to him.

"And him. Let us out or…or…I'm telling!" Jack put his head in his hands. What a great threat! It seemeed to Jack that Katrice, how ever pretty, was a childish spoilt brat.

"Ah, baby sister, you always were great at the threatening thing. I'll let you out when you calm down." Dylan said, walking away. Katrice screamed at him to come back but to no avail.

"So you're his baby sister. That's interesting." Katrice glared at Jack.

"Don't remind me. I want out!" Jack grinned.

Well, I got just the idea. You pretend you are being attacked and yer brother rushes down and saves ye, the damsel in distress. Then later ye get the keys and get me out, savvy?" Katrice grinned, flicking her hair.

"Savvy. We make a good team, Mr, uh, Captain Sparrow."

"Aye, we do, love. And call me Jack." Katrice put up a finger.

"Okay, Jack, but only if you call me Katrice."

…888…

"Right, if you want me to stop all you have to do is whisper it, savvy?" Jack asked.

"Savvy." Katrice replied. Jack pinned Katrice to the wall, her arms above her head. He grinned at her, showing several gold teeth.

"Ready, steady, scream." He whispered and almost immediately Katrice screamed, loudly. Jack pressed his lips against hers hard as he heard men run down the brig steps. Katrice suddenly found herself responding, moving her tongue against his. He smiled against her but continued until he was, roughly, yanked away by two burly men. Dylan rushed to his sister's side.

"Are you okay?" Katrice put on a sad look.

"He…he…" She whispered, throwing herself into her brother's arms, fake tears cascading down her cheeks. Dylan patted her back but his attention was on Jack.

"Touch my sister again and I'll keel haul you." He said, taking Katrice up the stairs. She glanced back to Jack, a sly smile on her pretty face.

…888…

"Jack? Jack?" Katrice whispered as she walked, silently, up to the bars, candle in hand. She could see his outline, his hat tipped over his eyes and his knees pulled up to his chin, he looked rather resigned. She placed the key in the lock and clicked it open. Jack looked up but as he did Katrice gasped.

"Oh my God, Jack! Oh, this is my fault. I'm so sorry." She whispered. She put a soft hand on his cheek, running her fingers over his face. He tried to grin.

"Don't worry, lass. Only a couple of black eyes, nothing I haven't had before." He said, wincing. Katrice frowned.

"I'm so sorry." Jack nodded, picking himself up off the floor and following Katrice out of the cell and up the steps. She put a finger to her lips as they sneaked along the corridor to her room. Once inside Katrice breathed a sigh of relief, placing the candle on the desk.

"You can take the bed. I'll have the floor again." She said, walking away. Jack grabbed her arm.

"Ye have yer bed, love. I'll have the floor."

"But you're hurt and seems it's my fault you should have the bed."

"No. It's yours." Jack said, pulling off his shirt and lying on the blankets on the floor. Katrice frowned, trying desperately not to look at his chest. She put her hands on her hips before also lying on the blankets on the floor. Jack eyed her, curiously.

"What ye doin', love?" He asked. Katrice smiled at him.

"If you don't have the bed then no one will." She said, pulling the blankets around her and rolling over, her back to Jack. Jack shrugged, pulled the blankets around himself and put his back to hers. Katrice shivered as Jack touched her.

"I can feel your heartbeat." She whispered. Jack smiled.

"And I can feel yours. I know a very good way to make it go faster, love." He drawled, turning to her. She turned to him, feeling his breath on her face.

"And how would that be, Captain?" Jack grinned, putting a hand on her waist and trailing it down to her hip. She leaned closer to him and as his lips brushed hers she pulled back, putting a hand on his bare chest.

"Nice try, Captain Sparrow, but I'm not that stupid."

"Call me Jack, love." He whispered, his voice husky. Katrice grinned.

"Only if you call me Katrice, Jack." She whispered back, rolling back over.

"Goodnight, Katrice." He whispered, his breath tickling her neck. Katrice smiled to herself before falling asleep, the pirate captain beside her.

**_Another chapter, how wonderful! D _**

**_New one up soon, i promise! Even sooner if yooh review, hint hint...Ha! _**

**_Much love .x._**


	3. No Truth At All

_**Chapter 3...**_

"Ah, something's got me!" Katrice shot up off the floor, tumbling straight down again. Jack shaded his eyes from the sun, looking over to Katrice. She scowled at him, angrily.

"What did I do?" He asked. Katrice stood up, brushing herself off before replying.

"You had hold of me." She hissed down at him. Jack put his hands behind his head.

"Did I?" Katrice huffed, walking over to him and kicking him in the side. Jack, however, caught hold of her foot and pulled her down on top of him. He smirked at her.

"Love, if ye were so desperate to have me in such a position ye coulda jus' asked." He said, huskily. Katrice raised her eyebrows. Then she decided to play along. She like fun ,especially if it was at this cocky pirate's expense.

"This way is so much more fun, don't you think, Jack?" She purred. Jack breathed in her scent. It was a mix between some kind of alcohol and salt. As he moved his lips towards her, Katrice rolled off him bringing her knee up. Jack cried out in pain as Katrice laughed, reaching under her bed.

"Ah, got it!" She said, triumphantly, holding up a bottle. Jack, although in pain, reached for it. Katrice pulled it back, cradling it to her.

"It's mine."

"What is it? Is it rum? Please say its rum for ol' Jack." Katrice laughed.

"It's Caribbean rum for young Katrice, actually." She said, uncorking the bottle and swigging it before, reluctantly, passing it to Jack. He swigged it before screwing up his face and spitting it all over the cabin and Katrice.

"Don't waste it!" She shouted, pulling it from him then wiping her face of the liquid.

"What th' hell is that?" Katrice swigged it.

"Caribbean rum with coconut. Gorgeous isn't it?" She said. Jack looked at her.

"Normal rum is nicer." He muttered. Katrice grinned, standing up, putting the rum on her vanity table and walking to her wardrobe. She pulled the doors open, looking through her clothes.

"What to wear…" She said to herself, tapping a finger on her lip. Jack snuck up behind her, snaking his strong arms around her waist.

"What about nothing for ol' Jack?" Katrice jumped, spinning around to Jack.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. And I wish you would stop referring to yourself in third person, it does get rather annoying." She said, slapping his arms of her and turning back to her wardrobe. She pulled out a simple white shirt and black baggy trousers.

"You, out." She ordered, pointing to the door. Jack frowned.

"Why? I won't look." He said, putting his hands over his eyes. Uncertainly, Katrice began changing, unaware of Jack parting his fingers, watching, silently.

"Done." She said. Jack grinned, removing his hands.

"See I didn't even peak." He said. Katrice smiled.

"How very gentlemanly of you." She said, chucking his shirt at him. Jack caught it, pulling it on.

"Now to face my doting brother." Katrice said, sarcastically. Jack frowned.

"Not a typical brother sister relationship with ye two, is it?" Katrice shook her head, opening the door. With Jack following her, she walked up to the deck, slowly but calmly. Dylan caught sight of Jack before he even registered his sister's presence.

"You are meant to be in the brig! Zach!" Katrice jumped forward.

"I let him out." She said. Dylan glared at her as she lowered her head.

"And why did you do that, darling baby sister?"

"Because we got talkin' and he's actually a nice guy." Dylan laughed.

"You like him. You have taken a fancy to that." He said, pointing to Jack. Jack grinned, sauntering over to them. He held out a hand.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate." Dylan took Jack's hand, wearily.

"Sparrow, now why does that name sound familiar? Oh the stories say you lost your ship twice and have a woman in every port." Jack frowned at his suddenly damped reputation. Dylan turned back to Katrice.

"You're becoming one of his common whores." He spat. Katrice looked appalled.

"I am not! I just like him as a friend." She shouted. Dylan shook his head whilst smiling, smugly. An awkward silence followed.

"Uh, mates, my ship is waitin' fer me in Tortuga so maybe ye could jus' drop me off there. What say ye?" Jack asked, breaking the silence. Dylan nodded.

"It's only a day or two away so I suppose we may as well. I'd do anything if it means I can get rid of you quicker." He said to Jack, who merely smirked.

"I suggest you get down to the galley and cook something nice up." Dylan said, pointing Katrice towards the galley. She nodded and grabbing Jack's arm pulled him off with her.

"Stupid brother…" She muttered, slumping down on a stool. Jack pulled up another and sat by her.

"What is the deal with the two of you? Jus' sibling rivalry or more?" Jack asked as Katrice pulled up a bag of potatoes.

"Well he thinks that I'm the favourite and has gone his whole life trying to outdo me and now because he's older and a man he just took over the captain role. Stupid bloody brothers." Jack smirked.

"I know exactly what ye mean, love. Well, actually not exactly because I have a sister not a brother." Katrice smiled, slightly.

"What's she like?"

"She's called Kaitlyn. Lives in Tortuga with her friend. Jus' had a kid. That's why I was going Tortuga and I know that is where me girl will be." Katrice frowned.

"Your girl? Wife?" She asked, a wave of nausea washing over her. Jack laughed.

"Don't be silly, me Pearl, love. Me Pearl is me only love." Katrice looked back to the bag, picking up a knife from the table. She felt secretly relieved that Jack had no wife but wasn't going to say. She didn't love him but she did have a crush, just a little one.

"So are the stories true?" Katrice asked. Jack smirked, leaning closer to her.

"Depends which one yer talking about, love." He drawled. Katrice pointed the knife at Jack, a centimetre from his neck. He looked at her, confused.

"Like I said, Jack, I won't be one of your common whores." Jack sighed, leaning away.

"Just 'cause yer brother said that don't mean its true, love." Katrice glared at him.

"Well what about the other stories? Were there any truth in them?" Jack narrowed his eyes, pulling down his shirt neck to reveal two gun wounds on his chest and then rolled up his sleeves to reveal nasty scars on his arms.

"No, no truth at all." He growled, storming from the galley.

"Jack, I…" But it was too late and as she went to follow him she heard her door slam. Sighing, she sat back down.

"Come back…Jack...please?"

**_Damn it! They are having some issues aren't they? Ah well. Hey the sooner you review the sooner i put up another chapter, how's that sound? Thanks for my reviewers who have already reviewed, you lot all rock! I suggest you go and read Lil' Miss.Rebel's story, it is very good so far! Therefore, go, read it now! _**

**_Much love as always .x._**


	4. More Rum

_**Chapter 4...**_

"Jack? Can I come in?" Katrice knocked on the door with much difficulty, considering the two bowls of soup in her hands. Jack opened the door, a scowl set on his face. He glared at her, through dark eyes.

"You didn't come for any dinner so I thought I'd bring a bowl for each of us and we could…talk." She said feebly. Without speaking, Jack let her in and went and sat on the blankets on the ground. Katrice passed him a bowl of broth and spoon, which he took, wordlessly.

"It's only potato and chicken; sorry it's not anything better." She said, sitting awkwardly beside him. Suddenly she stood up.

"I'll be right back, I swear." Jack ignored her, having more soup, which, he hated to admit as he was angry at the girl, was not that bad. She returned quickly, holding a bottle.

"Am I forgiven?" She asked, holding the rum out to Jack. He looked at the rum, snatching it and hugging it to himself. Then he regained his composure.

"I s'pose yer forgiven." He said, uncorking it and taking a long swig. Katrice smiled and sat down, pulling out from under her bed, a bottle of her own rum and swigging it. Jack, quickly, caught hold of her wrist.

"Ye burnt yerself." He said. Katrice smiled, slightly, pulling back her hand.

"It isn't bad, just forget it. I always burn myself. I am really clumsy." She said. But Jack didn't forget it. He pulled her hand towards him again.

"Ye should bandage it, keep it clean, love." He took off his hat before removing his bandana.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Jack wrapped it around her wrist, tying it in a knot.

"Bandaging it. Wouldn't want yer hand to fall off now, would we?" He asked. Katrice frowned.

"Would that happen?" Jack shrugged, putting her hand down. She smiled at him thankfully.

"So, tell me about you, Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack grinned.

"What do ye wanna know, love?"

"Your compass. What does it point to? I would say it was broken but what use would you have for a broken compass." She asked, pointing to the compass hanging on his belt. Jack grinned, removing the compass from his belt and snapping it open.

"What's it point to?" Katrice asked, watching the needle. Before she could see where it pointed, Jack snapped it shut, handing it to her.

"Open it."

"What's it point to?" Jack smirked at her.

"It points to what you desire most." He said, tapping it on the lid. Katrice looked at Jack before lying down on the blankets and opening it. The needle spun for a second but finally stopped. Jack sat cleaning his nails as Katrice snapped the compass shut and handed it back to him.

"What did it point to?" He asked. Katrice shrugged, handing it back to him.

"It's broken." Jack laughed, tapping it on the lid again. Then he snapped it open watching the needle spin and land on the girl to his left.

"Don't look broken to me, love."

"Well what did it point to?" She asked.

"Me Pearl." Jack lied easily, replacing his compass on his belt. Katrice lifted her bottle to her lips but pulled it back, frowning.

"My rum's gone. Did I really drink it all?" She said, sadly. Jack grinned.

"As has mine, love." He replied, holding up his empty bottle. Katrice stood up, wobbling slightly. Jack stood up with her, putting a hand on her shoulder to steady her. She made her way to the door, quietly, poking her head out.

"Where we going, love?" Jack asked, following Katrice down the hall. She turned to him, her finger on her lips.

"More rum." She whispered, continuing down the corridor to a case of stairs. She walked down them, Jack following. It was dark and the rocking of the ship was doing nothing to steady, the already tipsy, Katrice. She stumbled but Jack caught her, pulling her up in strong arms.

"Alright, love?" He asked, helping her along. She nodded, feeling around for the rum. Finally her fingers gripped a bottle.

"Got it." She whispered, pulling out two bottles in one hand and another in her free hand. She passed two to Jack and grabbed another couple before making her way back up the dark stairs. After a lot of stumbling and stubbed toes, the two finally made it back to Katrice's cabin. Katrice sat on the blankets, uncorking another bottle and taking a swig, then another and another...and another. Jack sat beside her and was startled and slightly worried when she burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"I think yer drunk, love." Jack said, uncorking his own bottle and swigging it. Katrice turned to him, still giggling. She threw her arms around his neck.

"I am not drunk. You're drunk." She said, holding onto him. Jack patted her back, unsure of what to do.

"Whatever you say, love."

"Are you not drunk, dear, dear Jack?"

"Maybe after another three bottles I will be." He said, downing his rum and reaching for another.

…888…

"…And then they made me their chief!" Jack finished his fourth bottle of rum, swaying dangerously.

"Wow…" Katrice said, crawling to her bed. She pulled herself up and sat their, simpering. She patted the space beside her.

"Sit." Jack grinned drunkenly, sitting beside her and slinging an arm around her shoulders. She looked at him. He was very handsome in the candlelight.

"Jack?"

"Yes, love?" Katrice smiled.

"Kiss me." She whispered, putting her arms around his neck. Jack grinned.

"I can't, love." He slurred.

"Why not?" Katrice asked, pouting.

"Because if I do I won't be able to stop meself." He whispered in her ear huskily. Katrice grinned, leaning closer to Jack, so he was almost on his back. She knocked him backwards, crawling on top of him and straddling him.

"Kiss me, Jack." Jack grinned, putting his hands on Katrice's hips and pulling her down to his lips. Then he kissed her, passionately. She moaned as he trailed his hands up her side and down again. Finally they pulled apart but Jack's lips went to Katrice's neck, moving further down. She entwined her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer as he sprinkled kisses all over her. Katrice smiled in ecstasy. She didn't ever want this feeling to go away.

**_Things are getting better but knowing me they just have to get worse..._**

**_Last night I went and watched the first viewing of Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End! It was sooooooo great! Best film ever and I love it! Go watch it now everyone!_**

**_So what you think of the chapter, hmmmm? Review people! _**

**_Love you! .x._**


	5. Tears and Goodbyes

**_Chapter 5..._**

Katrice pulled the blanket up around her, trying and failing to block out the pounding in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, urging herself to fall back to sleep. Finally she gave up

"My head…" She moaned, trying to sit up, however, something pulled her back down.

"Don't go yet." Katrice looked at the restraint on her waist, gasping a she saw Jack lying there comfortably. He was holding her to his bare chest and grinning sleepily.

"Oh, God! Get off of me, Jack! Oh dear, damn it, Jack!" She cursed, crawling over Jack, off the bed and crashing to the floor.

"What's wrong with ye, love?" Jack asked, hands behind his head. Katrice gaped at him.

"We slept together! This means that Dylan was right! Oh my, I've become one of your common whores!" She said, putting her head in her hands dejectedly. Jack frowned.

"Was it really that bad fer ye?" He asked, his frown gradually turning into a smirk. Katrice slapped at his arm softly.

"How can you be so calm? I have just become a whore." She said, looking at Jack through sweeping lashes. Jack sighed.

"No one even has to know, love. It'll be our secret." He said comfortingly. Katrice tried to smile.

"You're right. Our little secret. No one even needs to find out, especially not Dylan." She said, reassuring herself. Jack nodded, sitting up. Then he grinned.

"Just fer the record, ye weren't at all bad, love." He said. Katrice looked as though she was going to burst into tears but she smiled.

"You weren't bad yourself, Jack. Oh and I think you should change before we arrive at Tortuga or you'll be buried under a heap of whores before you could say 'savvy', savvy?" Katrice laughed, chucking his clothes at him. She pulled on her clothes, as did Jack, before poking her head out of the door.

"It's late."

"How can ye tell?" Jack asked. Katrice sighed.

"Everyone's on deck, silly." She said, walking out of her room breezily. Jack followed her on deck, surprised by the fact Tortuga was on the horizon. Katrice was as well.

"Hey, Dylan, how come we already here?" Dylan turned to his sister, smirking.

"Good wind, I s'pose, Kat. What 'bout you? Don't normally sleep in." Katrice looked to Jack, who stepped in.

"That was my fault. Got 'er drunk and she passed out. Can't handle 'er drink, this one." He said, pointing to Katrice. She smiled sheepishly before making her way down to the galley. Jack followed behind. She had no need to cook today as the men would be in Tortuga but she pulled out a small knife and piece of wood.

"What ye doin', love?" Katrice looked up at Jack slightly, then pulled out a piece of wood.

"Carving." She said, putting the knife to the wood and carving skillfully. Jack watched her intently.

"Try it." She said, looking up and reaching for a piece of wood and a knife. Jack took them unsurely, watching Katrice for a minute more. Finally he started carving.

…888…

"Finished." Katrice said, holding the carving of a bird up in her hand. Jack looked from the bird to his piece of wood.

"I carved a stick." Jack said, holding out his wood. Katrice laughed.

"Take this." She said, holding the bird to him. Jack took it carefully, smiling.

"Very nice, love. Thank ye." He said, slipping it in his pocket. Katrice grinned, grabbing his arm and pulling him on deck. They were docking and, looking around, Jack's eyes widened. He put his hands together.

"What? What is it?" Katrice asked. Jack grinned at her, picking her up and spinning her around.

"It's me Pearl." He said gleefully, pointing to a large ship with charcoal black sails. As the gangplank went down Jack looked to Katrice. He took her hand, kissing it.

"Goodbye, Katrice." Katrice smiled, although she felt like crying.

"Bye, Jack." She said as he let her hand fall to her side, turning from her and swaggering down the plank to the docks. She watched him go, a single tear slipping down her cheek. She didn't know quite why she was crying, just that she was. Turning away, she almost walked into Dylan. He grabbed her arm, however, squeezing tightly. She found herself being dragged to his cabin.

"What is this about?" She demanded. Dylan breathed heavily, slamming a fist on the table.

"You and Sparrow…"

"Captain Sparrow." Katrice corrected. Dylan scowled at her angrily.

"You and him…you slept together. You're a whore. His whore." Dylan spat. Katrice was more than a little taken aback by her brother's words and attitude.

"I…I…I'm not a whore. Not his whore." She paused. "How did you know we…?" She then asked suspiciously. Dylan smirked, shaking his head.

"The walls of a ship aren't as thick as one might imagine, dear Katrice." He said. Katrice blushed.

"In my defence I was extremely drunk and…" Dylan held up a hand.

"Quiet! You did exactly what I told you not to! I can't have that, Katrice, and here's where I finally put a stop to it." Dylan stated angrily, grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling her down to her own cabin. Before Katrice knew it, all her things were in a bag.

"Dylan, what are you doing? We are a team; you can't just throw me off the ship!" She protested. Dylan looked at her.

"No, I can't." He paused, thinking. "But only because I wouldn't forgive myself if you were killed. C'mon." He said, pulling her up onto the deck. The crew watched astonished. With a burst of strength, Katrice pulled out of her brother's grip and slapped him hard across the face, her nails making three long gashes. Dylan reacted the only way he could think of at the time. He raised his hand and brought it down across Katrice's pale face, his ring cutting in below her left eye, knocking her to the floor. Katrice sat for a minute, stunned. She had never been hit before and was certainly not expecting it from her brother. Hot tears leaked form her eyes like beads. Dylan roughly pulled her up, dragging her down the gangplank, ignoring her sobs.

**_So what do you think? Review, my pretties! And thanks to my reviewers who rock! _**

**_Love .x._**


	6. Not Good, Not Good!

_**Chapter 6...**_

"You're hurting me!" Dylan ignored Katrice, dragging her along the docks. She sobbed as Dylan stopped briefly as it began to rain. Big cold drops plastered Katrice's clothes to her.

"This is for your own good." He said continuing, dragging his sister behind him. Dylan hated doing it, they were a team, but in his eye's he was doing the right thing. Katrice stumbled as her brother sped up, covering her in dirt, making her look even worse. Her dark hair fell in waves across her tear stained face. She scrambled to her feet as she was pulled further along the docks. Finally Dylan slowed down, giving Katrice a chance to look up. She gasped as she saw the large black ship looming above them.

"Not good, not good! Dylan, this is not a good idea! You're hurting my wrist!" She shouted as Dylan yanked her up the gangplank.

...888…

"Nice to be back, Captain?" Gibbs asked as Jack ran his hands over the wheel.

"Aye, it is." He said, although absent-mindedly. Gibbs frowned.

"What's wrong, Captain? And where's yer bandana, lost it did ye?" Jack was about to answer when his and everyone's attention was distracted by shouting.

"Not good, not good! Dylan, this is not a good idea! You're hurting my wrist!" Suddenly Katrice and Dylan were on the Pearl, Dylan dragging his sister up to Jack. He threw her roughly to the ground before storming to Jack and smacking him square in the face. Jack took a step back as Dylan glared at him.

"She's yours now." Dylan stated simply, passing Jack a bag of clothes. Katrice scrambled unsteadily to her feet, rushing to Jack and Dylan.

"One, I'm not anyone's! Two, that is my bag! And three, you can't kick me off the stupid boat!" Katrice fumed, pulling her bag from Jack. Dylan grabbed her wrists as she went to hit him. She was thrown back to the deck, landing with a thud.

"She's yours." Dylan said to Jack, turning and walking away. Katrice stood up, hands on hips.

"You are not just leaving me here!" She shouted, running up to him and jumping on his back. The rain was getting heavier, stinging her skin, washing the blood from her face.

"What are you doing, Katrice?" Dylan asked, spinning around. Katrice held onto his neck tightly.

"You can't leave me here if I won't let go! Oh, dizzy…" She screamed in his ear. Jack smirked at her determination. Finally growing tired of her games, Dylan ripped Katrice's arms from his neck, dropping her on the deck. She swayed slightly.

"Very dizzy…" She said, putting a hand on her head and dropping her bag. Dylan looked down at her, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Katrice." He said, walking away from her. Katrice gathered her senses as Jack knelt beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She slapped him off.

"Don't touch me, this is your fault." She said, pointing an accusing finger and standing up. Dylan looked back up at her.

"He won't just leave me, will he?" She asked Jack, who shrugged. Katrice ran back down the gangplank, intent on catching up with Dylan, but as he heard her footsteps he turned to her, pulling out his pistol. She stopped.

"You're gonna shoot me?"

"Go back or I will." Dylan warned. Katrice shook her head, standing her ground. Dylan pointed at her, cocking the pistol, still she made no move.

"Shoot me." She dared him. Dylan's hand shook, he didn't want to but he did. He looked away and pulled the trigger, the resounding bang echoing around the dock. Katrice's hand shot to her arm, blood pumping from it. Dylan still didn't look at her.

"Look at me, Dylan! Look at me." She sighed when he made no move to look at her.

"Well, you're a lot o' things but I didn't think you were a coward. There's something tellin' me I'm better off alone!" She shouted storming away from him. He watched her go sorrowfully.

"Ye alright, love?" Jack asked. Katrice glared at him.

"Give me my bag." Jack passed her the bag, watching her reach in it for a pouch of coins. She grinned as she pulled them out.

"Where's the best inn?" She asked. Jack frowned.

"What?"

"The best inn. I need somewhere to stay." She said, Jack stayed silent, unsure of what to do. He couldn't just let her traipse out into Tortuga but she didn't look like she could be reasoned with.

"Oh, now you have nothing to say, 'bout bloody time, Captain. Thanks a lot, oh, and here's your bandana back." She said, untying it and handing it to him. She turned away, only to be spun back to face the Captain.

"Yer arm, love." He said but she ripped away from him.

"I'll handle it. Thanks for everything." She said, a hint of sarcasm lacing her voice. Before Jack could protest she had walked across the deck and down off the gangplank. Jack stared after her for a few minutes, blankly.

"You are going after her, aren't you?" Elizabeth asked, catching Jack's attention.

"Why would I do that?" Elizabeth pointed to the town beyond the docks.

"It's Tortuga! Tortuga! She'll be killed; she's tiny and looks barely my age! How old is she?" Jack shrugged. He didn't actually know a lot about the girl, just that she was independent and blamed him for her problems.

"She's independent, she'll make it on her own." Elizabeth opened and closed her mouth, no sound coming out.

"Love, yer doin' a fine job of imitating a fish there but I must be on me merry way." Elizabeth glared at him, turning to her husband.

"Will, tell him! Tell him he has to go after her!" Jack grinned.

"Ye better do what she says eunuch or it could spell disaster for all of us! Heaven forbid she might even feed you to a giant leviathan, being the Kraken!" Jack mocked over dramatically. Elizabeth huffed and stormed down to her cabin, slamming the door. Will sighed.

"Really, Jack, do you have to be so…Jack-like? In fact...don't answer that. I really think you should go after that girl, Jack, she looked terrible and if it's anything to go by I don't think she'll last long in Tortuga." Jack shrugged off his friend's advice.

"I need to go into Tortuga to see Kaitlyn and I'll get Katrice if I see her, happy?"

"Not really but I suppose it will have to do."

"Damn right it will." Jack said, sauntering down the gangplank again. Gibbs rushed to Will. He pointed to Jack.

"Where's he off?" Gibbs asked as Jack disappeared.

"To see Kaitlyn. Is she one of his…ahem…?" Gibbs laughed, slapping Will on the back, almost knocking him off his feet.

"No, lad, Kaitlyn's his sister. Jus' had a babe of 'er own. Imagine, Uncle Jack, make some tale, don't it?" Gibbs chuckled, leaving Will to go and comfort his seething wife.

_**So Kat's alone in Tortuga and Uncle Jack has no idea what to do...that can't be good.**_

_**Ah well, review everyone and thanks to my loverly reviewers who allll rock and are awesome! **_

_**Love ye! .x.**_


	7. Problems

**_Chapter 7..._**

Jack knocked on the door, waiting for Kaitlyn to answer. Before she could, however, Jack heard a baby start crying.

"Hang on please, I am coming, I swear!" She called. Jack smirked but it turned to a loving smile as Kaitlyn managed to open the door, her brown eyes glittering in the light. Her face lit up when he saw her brother standing there and she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Jack, it's been so long!" She said, letting him go and pulling him into the house. She pulled him into the kitchen, placing down two bottles of rum.

"Ye shouldn't be drinkin' in yer condition." Jack said, pulling both bottles to himself. Kaitlyn raised her eyebrows.

"Actually seems I've already had the baby there's nothing to say I can't drink." She said, pulling back her bottle. Jack chuckled at her.

"Where is said bundle of joy?" He asked. Kaitlyn beamed at him, flying into a different room and coming back with a bundle.

"Said bundle of crying is here, Uncle Jack." She mocked, handing Jack the baby, wrapped in blankets. Jack looked at the baby. It had long eyelashes and big brown eyes, like her mother and uncle.

"What is it called?" Jack asked, watching the child yawn.

"She's called Saffron." Kaitlyn answered, watching baby Saffron take one of Jack's dirty fingers in her hand. Jack smiled.

"I'm yer uncle." He said to Saffron, who gurgled in response. He bounced her up and down in his arms, forgetting about his rum on the table. Kaitlyn watched, smiling as Jack and Saffron played, Jack being extra careful. To him, Saffron was the most precious thing in the world, even more than the Pearl.

"So, Saffron, how about ye and yer mum come on an adventure with me?" Jack asked the baby. Kaitlyn frowned.

"Jack, a pirate ship is no place for a baby." She reasoned, although, she did fancy an adventure. Jack grinned.

"But the Pearl is not just a ship, its freedom." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Freedom, I remember that. Well, Jack Sparrow, you have just taken on your biggest problem yet." Kaitlyn announced, grinning. Jack looked unfazed.

"Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Kaitlyn laughed.

"But I am Kaitlyn Edith Sparrow, the younger, more notorious, more sought after, more wonderful in every way possible and overall more better sister, of the not so fabulous Captain Sparrow. And of course, cute little Saffron…"

"Who will grow up to be the most feared female pirate in the world ever!" Jack said triumphantly.

"Aye, that'll about do it." Kaitlyn agreed, smirking, as did Jack.

…888…

"Um, I'm wonderin' if you've got any work going." The man looked at Katrice, his dark eyes scanning her.

"We don't need no one else." The man said gruffly. Katrice frowned.

"No one at all?" She asked, hopeful for some kind of job. The man scowled at her angrily.

"Didn't ye 'ear me? We don't need no one else!" He roared, taking a threatening step towards her. Katrice stepped back, deciding to cut her losses and scuttle away to the next tavern. She walked in, dodging stray fists from a riot and ducked, slipped and slid her way to the bar.

"Excuse me; do you have any work going?" She shouted, hoping to attract some one's attention. Apparently, no one heard her through the noise and Katrice dejectedly slipped back through the riot out into the street. She longed for Dylan to come back and get her as she walked aimlessly around; looking for anywhere she may be able to get a job. Finally she came to a brothel. Taking a deep breath, she put one foot in front of the other until she reached the door. She pushed open the door reluctantly and stepped in. The place smelled of cheap perfumes and sweat but Katrice steeled herself, walking to the woman on the desk. The woman looked up, her green eyes looking over the younger girl. Katrice immediately noticed the woman's heavy make up and low cut dress but forced a smile.

"I need a job." She said. The woman grinned, standing up. She held out a long, bony hand.

"I'm Scarlet. So, wha's yer name?" Katrice smiled weakly at Scarlet.

"I'm Katrice." She said. Scarlet smiled at her as a young woman walked down the stairs with a client. The man handed over a few coins before leaving, a grin on his face. Scarlet called the blonde over.

"'Ey, Giselle, Katrice 'ere wants a job." Giselle frowned. She could tell Katrice was unsure about it and walked over. She put a hand on Katrice's arm comfortingly.

"Are you sure 'bout this, babe? Once you get inta it…yer stuck. Do you really want that?" She asked softly. Katrice shook her head sadly.

"Tell ye what. You go now and we pretend like ye never even came in 'ere. How's that sound, babe?" Katrice smiled.

"Thank you." She said, rushing to the door, out of it and hurdling down the street. She only stopped when she came to a bridge and a river. Slumping down beside the water she glanced over into it, gasping when she saw herself. Her face was tearstained, her eyes dull and red from crying. The cut below her eye looked inflamed and was still bleeding, a small trail of blood down her cheek. The bruise was developing nicely; her skin tinted a painful blue, purple.

"No wonder no one wanted me…" She muttered to herself, cupping her hands in the water and splashing it against her face. The coolness of it was soothing against her skin and she wiped off the blood, the hope that she would make herself look slightly better. Checking her reflection again she gasped, jumping back. She was caked in make up, her dress low cut. Quickly, she splashed her hand into the water, the reflection disintegrating into a thousand circling ripples. She felt more tears cascade down her cheeks and cupped more water in her hands, splashing her face. Her reflection had returned to normal but Katrice found herself pulling her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth and sobbing softly as night descended upon her. Leaning against the grimy bridge wall, soaked in mud from the river, she looked up to the stars. It briefly crossed her mind that Dylan or Jack could be looking at the same stars but she swept the thought aside. In the end all Katrice could do was sob and let sleep take hold of her.

"_Katrice!" _

_**Oh no...**_

_**Next chapter up soon everyone! Review guys! **_

_**Love .x.**_


	8. Finding Katrice

_**Chapter 8...**_

_Katrice!" Katrice glanced around, her gaze finally resting on a man, taller than herself, with a handsome smile._

"_Jason!" She shouted, gleefully, running to him. As she got to him, he wrapped her in his arms, looking deep in to her eyes. Then he pointed to a bright star._

"_That's our star…" He whispered. Katrice smiled, burying her head in his chest. _

"_Do you have to go?" She asked, holding onto him, tightly._

"_I'm sorry, Katrice, I'm a pirate, it's what I do. But promise me something." He said, stroking her hair._

"_Anything." _

"_If the sun comes up and I'm not home, be strong. If I'm not beside you do your best to carry on." He said, holding onto Katrice tightly. Katrice nodded, tears dripping off her cheeks. _

"_I will." She whispered._

…888…

Jack came to the fork in the road. He could go left and back to the ship or right and to a tavern, rum and whores. He smirked to himself, what a hard decision. Slowly, he began sauntering down towards the tavern but was stopped by a petit blonde.

"Hey, Jacky." Jack grinned, opening his arms in greeting.

"Giselle!" He said, happily. Giselle smiled, batting her long lashes.

"How's business?" Jack asked. Giselle shrugged, putting a hand on his chest. Suddenly, Giselle remembered the girl from earlier. She crossed her small arms over her chest, much to Jack's disappointment. Then she put a finger on her chin, tapping lightly, as if in thought.

"Well, there was this thing earlier…but you wouldn't be interested." She said, dismissing it. Jack cocked his head to one side.

"Well let's see. What happened?"

"Well, earlier there was this girl…" She paused but Jack motioned for her to continue.

"Well she was a right pretty little thing but she looked as though she'd been beat up. Said her name was…uh…what was it? Something pretty unusual if I remember right…" Jack frowned, hoping his conclusion wasn't the right one.

"Katrice?" He asked. Giselle nodded.

"That was the one. Katrice, poor thing." Giselle said, dismissively waving a hand. Her grin then returned.

"So how about some fun, Jacky?" She asked. Jack frowned more.

"I can't, love, err, prior engagement." He said, turning on his heel back up the road. Giselle huffed but Jack ignored her. His thoughts were on Katrice. He walked for miles, he didn't even head for the ship, he just walked. The sound of a flowing river caught him in his tracks and he turned, listening carefully, he heard a sob. And as far as Captain Sparrow knew, rivers did not sob unless he very drunk. Considering this and the one bottle of rum, Jack decided to follow the sobs, leading him to an old bridge. He sauntered closer, noticing the moonlight illuminating something. A person. Jack cautiously continued, squelching through mud towards the figure. Finally he reached them and knelt down.

"Leave me alone…" Jack frowned. He knew that voice; well actually, he knew it to be strong and playful, not like it was.

"Katrice, love." Katrice looked up at Jack, wiping her eyes.

"Leave me alone, Jack. I want nothing more to do with you." She said, stifling a sob. Jack shook his head gently putting his arms around her. He lifted her easily, although she beat at his chest feebly.

"Please, Jack, leave me…" Katrice sobbed. Jack, however, did not leave her.

"Shhh, love, I got ye." He soothed, letting her cry into his chest. Gradually, she became drowsy, clinging to Jack, she fell asleep. As quickly as he could, Jack walked back to the ship. It was empty as far as Jack could see, meaning the men were in Tortuga. Jack sighed, carrying the sleeping girl down to his cabin. Softly, he placed her down under his covers. As much as he hated to admit it, she really did look a state.

"I'll be right back." He reassured her, although she was sound asleep. He slipped from the room, retuning later with a bowl of water, a bottle of rum, some cloths and a bandage. Taking the opportunity of her being asleep, Jack poured some rum on a cloth and dabbed it on her wounds. He expected her to wake up, he knew that pouring rum on an open wound hurt like hell, but she didn't. Jack smirked, slightly, but after cleaning her arm, he bandaged it, tightly enough to stop anymore bleeding. Then with another cloth, he dipped it in the bowl of water and washed her face. Also, considering the fact that in the morning Katrice most probably wouldn't allow him near her, Jack took the time to study her. She had long dark hair which was plastered to her face, contrasting with her pale, but not ghostly white, skin. Her rose petal lips were slightly parted as if she was about to speak and Jack, being a pirate and totally indecent, was tempted to run a finger along them. Still he resisted, though with much difficulty. He couldn't resist, however, taking a strand of her hair between his fingers. It was wet and the moisture had caused small ringlets and waves. Jack was startled when Katrice rolled over and jumped back, knocking the bowl of water over the bowl of water and causing it to rattle to a noisy stop. Jack held his breath, waiting for Katrice to wake up and start screaming at him. Katrice, however, just murmured and rolled over again, much to Jack's amusement. It briefly crossed his mind what else he could do when she was sleeping but he banished the thought immediately, well, almost immediately. Katrice shuffled around, eventually settling with her arms and legs splayed across the whole bed. Jack sighed. His bed was comfy…but then again she had given her his bed more than once, he thought with a smirk. Jack, with a final look at Katrice, grabbed himself some blankets and arranged them as a makeshift bed on the wooden floor. Blowing out the candle, he listened to Katrice's shaky breathing. It comforted him somewhat, although, he wasn't sure why. Every now and then she would mumble and roll around and Jack felt the urge to check on her, just in case. In case of what? he had asked himself.

"_Well just in case." _

_**Hmmm, another chapter! Review my lovelies!**_

_**Love ye .x.**_


	9. No Question Is a Stupid Question

_**Chapter 9...**_

"I want my own cabin, Jack. Me and Saffron are not sleeping with the crew."" Kaitlyn said, hands on hips. Jack frowned.

"Well, ye can have half of me cabin, how's that?" Kaitlyn scoffed.

"Who's the girl in there already. A whore, I suspect." She said, icily. Jack shook his head.

"Actually, she is a friend of mine."

"A friend? If I know you, Jack, whom I do, you don't have female friends." Kaitlyn said, much to Jack's annoyance.

"I have plenty of female friends." He said defensively.

"Name one."

"Elizabeth."

"Fed you to the Kraken. Wow, she's one hell of a friend." Kaitlyn said, sarcastically, although she didn't have long to mock Jack as there was a high pitched scream from his cabin and a bang on the door. Jack frowned.

"You locked her in?" Kaitlyn asked, amused.

"Do ye think she's angry?" Kaitlyn laughed at Jack's stupid question.

"Jack, no question is a stupid one but that...that is.I'd be surprised if she don't feed you to the Kraken." She said, walking off. Jack cautiously walked to his cabin door.

"Alright, love?"

"Let me out, Sparrow!" Jack grimaced. She used to call him Jack or at least remember the 'Captain'.

"It's Captain Sparrow, actually, and I'll only let you out if ye don't kill me." He said, pulling out a key from his pocket.

"I won't kill you."

"Promise?"

"I promise, now let me out!" Jack turned the key in the lock, hearing the click, he moved away. Katrice opened the door slowly scowling. Jack smiled at her sheepishly, only for her to hit him across the face. He stepped back, holding his cheek.

"Ye said..." He began but Katrice cut him off.

"I said I wouldn't kill you. I said nothing about grievious bodily harm." She hissed.

"You ungrateful wench! My brother has done everything for you!" Suddenly Kaitlyn was standing in front of Jack, glaring at Katrice.

"Oh he's done more than you know." Katrice said calmly, pushing passed Kaitlyn onto the deck. Kaitlyn turned to Jack, raising an eyebrow, as if to ask "What did you do?" Jack shrugged, going after the seething young woman and leaving his sister to stare after him.

"Love, come back." Katrice spun around to Jack.

"I'm not your love, I will never be your love and I never want to be, therefore stop calling me love!" She shouted at him, taking a step towards him with every time she said the word 'love'. When she was finished there was hardly any space between them, giving Jack the chance to grab her as she turned on her way.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, what do you want?" She asked heatedly.

"Just wanted to ask how yer arm was after I bandaged it up." Katrice looked to her arm, blushing slightly at the thought of her being so rude as to not even say thank you. But then again she was meant to be a pirate.

"Uh, thank you." She said, lowering her voice. Jack nodded.

"Them bandages need to be changed so would ye like to come down to me cabin so I can 'elp ye?" Katrice sighed, letting Jack take her arm and pull her down to his cabin. He sat her in a chair before beginning to change the bandages.

"So…how come you found me?" Asked Katrice, watching Jack redress the wound. He looked up at her face for a second before going back to the bandages.

"Giselle said you were about...and I found ye unda that bridge." He said simply. Then he looked up.

"Ye know that, even thought ye probably won't wanna, ye can stay here." He said. Katrice tilted her head.

"I can?" She asked, a smile tugging at her lips. Jack nodded.

"Really? You don't want to get ridda me?"

"Why would I wanna get rid of ye? Course ye can stay, it's only fair seems it was me own fault ye got chucked off yer ship." Jack said. Katrice laughed.

"Where would I sleep?" Jack looked at her questioningly.

"Here, of course. Well here or with the crew…"

"No! I'm not sleeping with them."

"That's what Kaitlyn said." Jack mused, smirking. He stood up, offering his hand to Katrice. She took it, pulling herself up.

"Jack…"

"What, love?"

"Thank you." She said sincerely. Jack grinned.

"I know a way ye could thank me." Jack said suggestively, taking a step towards her. Katrice smiled, also taking a step forward.

"Jack!" Kaitlyn burst through the doors, holding Saffron in her arms. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Jack and Katrice.

"Oh, she's just a 'friend', is she Jack?" Kaitlyn said, raising her eyebrows. Katrice sighed and shook her head, pushing passed Jack and out of the cabin. Jack scowled at his sister.

"I was just getting somewhere with her." Jack said, putting a hand to his head. Kaitlyn laughed, holding Saffron out to Jack. He looked at her blankly.

"Hold her, she' your niece." Kaitlyn ordered. Jack frowned, taking Saffron awkwardly in his arms. Eventually, he got used to it and began bouncing and rocking the baby. Kaitlyn smiled.

"You will be a great father one day." Jack frowned.

"I don't think so." He said, handing back the baby and walking from his cabin. Kaitlyn sighed, shaking her head.

"Your uncle is the most stubborn man I ever knew." She said to Saffron, who gurgled in response.

…888…

"Hello." Katrice looked up to be met with a young woman, maybe the same age as herself, looking down at her.

"I'm Elizabeth." She said, sitting down beside Katrice and handing her an apple.

"I'm Katrice." Elizabeth smiled warmly, motioning for a man to come over.

"This is William Turner, my husband." Katrice smiled, taking Will's hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you William and you, Elizabeth." Will smiled.

"Call me Will, I prefer it to William." Katrice nodded, smiling, but frowned when she saw Jack approaching. He sauntered up to them, turning to will and Elizabeth.

"Can me an' Katrice have a moment?" He asked, although he had already begun shooing them off. Will and Elizabeth left and Jack sat down where Elizabeth had been, slinging an arm around Katrice's shoulders. Katrice went to bite into the apple but, as it touched her lips, Jack stole it from her, biting into it. Katrice looked at him angrily, before trying to wrestle the apple back off him. She pushed him over, clambering over him and reaching for the apple that had dropped from his hand. As she reached it, Jack grabbed her ankle, pulling her back down and rushing to it. However, he was too slow as Kaitlyn appeared suddenly, picking the apple up and taking a bite, to Jack and Katrice's utter horror.

"It's good..." She said, her mouth full of apple.

"Now neither of us got it." Jack said, glaring at his sister.

"Great, not only am I accused of being your whore, I now have no food. Someone kill me." Jack sighed.

"Be careful what ye wish fer. I've been dead, don't much fancy it again." Jack said, causing Katrice to screw up her face.

"You know, Jack, we are very much the same…kinda." Jack nodded, agreeing.

"But, love, I wonder if ye'll be so very much the same as me when ye see our next adventure." Katrice's eyes widened.

"Adventure?"

"Aye, adventure."

_**Yay adventures! Aren't they just the greatest? No? Maybe it's just me...**_

_**Review, loves!**_

_**Love ye .x.**_


	10. Harsh Words and Starry Nights

**_Chapter 10..._**

"This, ladies and gentlemen...and Will, is the ultimate treasure." Jack said, after gathering some of the ship's passengers in his cabin. Kaitlyn grinned, rubbing her hands together. Katrice tapped her fingers on the desk, smiling slightly. Sure, she was excited but it wasn't the only thing on her mind. The dream. That dream.

"Katrice, ye heard me?" Jack asked, waving his hand in front of Katrice's ace. She looked up.

"Oh, what?" She asked, shaking her head. Jack frowned.

"Ye jus' missed me brilliant plan, love." Elizabeth snorted but covered it with a fake cough.

"I'm sure it was lovely, Jack, but if it hd been that good wouldn't Katrice have listened?" Will said. Jack scowled at him.

"Well, it don't matter, all ye need to know is ye are coming in ta Tortuga later to get a map." Katrice put her hands up.

"What, why? It's already dark and I…I can't. Not tonight. I'm busy tonight!"

"Doing what? Whoring?" Kaitlyn asked, smirking. Katrice shook her head.

"Then what are ye doin' tonight then?" Katrice looked away.

"I…I can't tell you." Jack smirked.

"So it is whoring then. Well, love, it least when I had ye it was free although I suspect ye could make a lot of money. Ye would be worth more than the whores I've been with." He said. Katrice looked up at him. He was implying she would make a good whore! She didn't know whether to slap him or cry. Jack, noticing this, frowned. Normally she would have done something. Stood up or shouted or hit him. She just sat there. After a minute, Katrice stood up, walking to the door and leaving silently. Elizabeth frowned.

"Uh…what do we do?" Jack asked. Elizabeth turned to him, poking him in the chest.

"We? We?! You go and apologise!" She almost screamed, storming away with Will following after her. Jack frowned but Kaitlyn scowled at him.

"That was low even by my standards and I don't even like the girl. Go apologize now." She ordered, pointing him away.

…888…

Katrice walked through Tortuga fearlessly, ignoring the cat calls and whistles. Down a small alley was a florist, selling exotic flowers in blazing flames. Katrice walked in, pulling out a coin. She picked up a white rose and a red rose, taking them to the counter. She dropped the coin and left again, the door slamming shut.

…888…

"She ain't on the ship." Jack panted. Elizabeth frowned.

"So she's in Tortuga? Alone and in the dark? Jack, how could you be so God damn stupid?" Will sighed, putting an arm around his wife.

"We need to find her. Me and Elizabeth will go one way and you and Kaitlyn will go the other." Kaitlyn snorted.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. I have to take Saffron to my friend's so I can go out for a bit." Will scowled at her.

"Fine, Jack you're on your own. Let's go." He said. Jack nodded and went in his direction. He kept his worries to himself. They wouldn't find her in Tortuga. She was pretty, the men were pirates. She'd be dead for sure.

…888…

Watching Jack leave the Pearl, the ship was empty. Katrice held the two roses tightly in her hand, the thorns cutting her skin and dripping blood down her wrist. She quietly walked up the gangplank, tears dripping down her cheeks. She walked to the side of the ship, pulling herself onto the rail. She sat there for a minute, looking up. The sky was filled with stars. She smiled, a small sad smile, as two shooting stars danced across the darkness, burning out in the distance. Another caught her eye, except this one was bright.

"That's our star.. As I'm sitting here, I can't help but wonder if you see it where you are. You know, Jason, I really did try my best to carry on. 'Go there with peace of mind; we'll meet on the other side' You said. You said you'd wait for me." She whispered, dropping the red rose into the water. Katrice stood, shaking on the rail. She looked down into the water. Dylan used to say it was like a thousand knives hitting you, he had fallen in once when he was young. She shook from the cold, dropping the white rose to meet the red one. Then with a final shuddering breath, she began to climb off the rail, her dress swishing by her feet.

"Katrice!" Katrice looked up at Jack, losing her footing as she lost concentration. With a high itched scream she dropped into the water. Dylan was right. The cold was agonising, in a way Katrice never thought possible. She gasped for breath, sucking in salty water. She shut her eyes, feeling warmth embrace her. And then a bright light.

_Suddenly she was on a ship, standing on the deck with Jason. He took her hand, holding it to his chest. Katrice frowned. She couldn't feel a heartbeat. Jason shook his head. _

"_I'm dead, sweetheart. But it's not your time. Not yet." He whispered, pulling her towards the rail. Katrice tilted her head. _

"_What do you mean?" She asked, Jason held her hand tightly pulling her back on to the railing. _

"_I love you too much to let you do this. Not on such a starry, starry night. You love stars." He whispered, pulling her down into the water. Katrice put her free hand to her chest. Her heart beat was becoming faster and stronger. _

"_Don't send me back…" She whispered._

"_I love you, Katrice. The world was never meant for one as beautiful as you." Jason whispered, submerging her in water._

The bright light was gone and suddenly the crushing cold was surrounding her again. She coughed.

"She's alive…speak to me, love." Jack said, shaking Katrice gently. She frowned.

"Jason…" Jack looked puzzled, turning to Elizabeth and Will. They shrugged. Jack turned back to Katrice, wiping her face. After what Jack felt was an eternity, she opened her eyes. She never did mention Jason again, just wrapped her arms around herself.

"Are you okay, love?"

"I'm cold…" She whispered. "I'm so cold, Jack." Jack stood up, taking off his wet coat and laying it over Katrice.

"Hold on…Katrice…stay awake…" The sound fizzled out, taking the light with it, leaving Katrice in complete darkness. She could hear her own heartbeat in her ears. It was getting slower and slower and weaker and weaker. She was enveloped in swirling clouds and violet haze.

"…_I love you, Katrice. The world was never meant for one as beautiful as you…"_

…888…

"No, Katrice, no. Hold on." Jack said, shaking her slightly. Elizabeth hid her face in Will's shoulder, crying. Jack felt like he was going to cry although he wouldn't. He was a pirate.

"Hold on, Katrice, love. Hold on. We'll save ye."

**_Oh darn! Will she survive? Well review and find out! The quicker you review the faster i put out another chapter, savvy? (hint, hint...review!)_**

**_Thanks to my loverly reviewers! _**

**_Love you guys! _**

**_(And yes I changed my pen name, now I am YoohGiveMeButterfliez!) _**


	11. What Bodes Bad For The Captain

**_Chapter 11..._**

****

"What are we gonna do with her if she dies?" Kaitlyn asked, bluntly. Jack looked up, his eyes tired, dark circles beneath them.

"She won't die." Kaitlyn slammed her hand on the desk.

"Face it, Jack! She's gone! The least you can do is let her finally have some peace, you selfish pirate!" She screamed. Jack stood up, abruptly, picking up the limp form of Katrice. Kaitlyn frowned.

"What are you…?" Jack ignored her, carrying Katrice on deck. He carried her to the railing, Kaitlyn following behind.

"Jack, don't you drop…!"

"Why not? I'm finally giving her some peace!" Jack shouted, holding Katrice over the rail.

"Jack, don't!" But it was too late. Jack let the girl fall from his arms into the black rippling water. Kaitlyn shook her head, hearing Saffron begin to cry.

"You are an idiot, Jack Sparrow." Kaitlyn said, walking away.

"Captain, Captain Sparrow." He corrected her. The crew had come to a stand still, unsure of what had just happened. Marty walked up to Gibbs.

"Did tha captain just dump that girl ova the side? I though' she was still 'live." Gibbs frowned.

"Well, what bodes bad for the Captain bodes bad fer us all. Probably fer the best." He said, watching Jack and Kaitlyn storm away.

"Still, didn' she deserve a better send off?" Gibbs nodded, solemnly.

"I cannot believe he just did that." Elizabeth said, clinging to Will. He shook is head.

"It takes a special person to understand Jack Sparrow."

…888…

"She alive?"

"Not sure. Should we…pick her up?"

"What if she's hurt?" The two men looked at each other. One had blonde hair and tanned skin; the other had olive skin and dark hair, a Brazilian. The Brazilian bent down, picking up the dripping girl. Her heartbeat was faint but there none the less.

"Where are you gonna take her, Seth?" The blonde man asked Seth, the Brazilian. Seth shrugged.

"What about yer mother's? She wouldn't mind her little Thackery bringing home a damsel in distress," Seth said, grinning. Thackery took the girl from Seth, brushing the sand from her.

"Lucky little thing to be washed up ain't she?" Seth asked, grinning still. Thackery frowned.

"She'll be a dead little thing if we don't get her warm soon." He said, carrying her up the beach. Seth followed, a few paces behind, until they reached a small house. Thackery walked in as did Seth but both were stopped by a girl. She had white blonde hair and pale skin.

"Thackery, you owe me! I took your shift at the shop today! And…who is that?"

"I'm sorry, Emily, I just found her and I couldn't leave her there." Emily tilted her head.

"Who couldn't' you leave there?" A woman stepped out in front of Emily, brushing back silver hair. Thackery walked towards his mother, laying the girl on the sofa by them.

"We fond her on the beach, Dinah. What are the chances of it, eh?" Seth asked, watching the girl. Dinah looked the girl over.

"Right little beauty, ain't she?" Seth said, grinning. Emily hissed through her teeth at him.

"You're like a vulture." Seth ignored Emily's comment as Dinah sat beside the girl.

"I thought she'd be dead by now." Dinah said, confused. She had seen many people with illnesses but this girl was handling it well. Dinah looked up.

"She'll probably wake up soon. Take her to Emily's room." Emily was about to fuss but Dinah sent her a strict look, causing her daughter to shrink back, quietly. Seth rushed to pick up the girl.

"I'll warm her up." He said with a grin, but frowned when Dinah shook her head at him. Carefully, he carried her up to Emily's room, laying her on the bed. Emily chased him up the stairs carrying a muslin nightgown. Seth grinned when he saw Emily but she ushered him out, much to his annoyance. Emily quickly changed the girl from her wet clothes into a muslin gown, laying her back down. Emily caught sight of a small necklace. Reaching for it she touched it, gently, but the girl's hand sprang up and gripped Emily's wrist. Emily screamed, jumping back. Dinah rushed in, followed by her son and his friend.

" Cam down, sweetheart, calm down." Dinah said. The girl was sitting bolt upright, tears streaking down her face.

"Where am I? Where's Jack?" She asked. Dinah tipped her head.

"We found you on the beach, well, Thackery and Seth did. You were alone. What's your name?" The girl looked around, assessing her surroundings.

"Uh, Katrice…" She said, absently. Dinah smiled.

"Well, Katrice, I'm Dinah, this is Emily, that's Thackery and that grinning buffoon is Seth." Dinah said, pointing around the room. Seth was first to walk forward. He took Katrice's hand in his, kissing it. That's when Katrice saw his eyes; they were dark with a deadly nightshade sheen to them. They flashed, almost scarily, like a predator sizing up his prey. Katrice scrunched up her nose, when he turned away, much to Emily's amusement. She walked forward, smiling.

"I don't like him either." She whispered. "I'm Emily." She said, flicking back her hair. Before Katrice could respond Emily as shoved out of the way and a blonde man stood before her, smiling. He took her hand, kissing it briefly.

"I'm Thackery." He said. Katrice smiled.

"Hello. Uh…so you found me?"

"On the beach. Alone. Soaking wet." Seth said, his eyes trained on Katrice's face. Katrice looked away.

"Was there any ships? One's with black sails maybe?"

"Nah, none. We thought maybe you'd just dropped from the sky. An angel, we thought." Seth said, smoothly. A strand of hair fell in his face and he flicked back his head.

"A simple wrist movement could have done that just as easy." Emily said, smirking. He glowered at her before turning his attention back to Katrice.

"Ignore dear Emily. She's crazy. Dropped on her head when she was a babe." Emily gaped at Seth.

"Get out of my room, you vulture!" She shouted, pushing him away. Seth scowled at her. His eyes flashed, dangerously, again and something told Katrice that Seth was not some one to cross. Deadly nightshade…

**_Thanks to my loverly reviewers! _**

**_Love you guys! _**

**_(And yes I changed my pen name, now I am YoohGiveMeButterfliez!) _**


	12. Four Weeks and an Appearance

_**Chapter 12...**_

_Four Weeks Later…_

"Emily, where does this go?" Katrice asked, waving a long piece of ribbon in the air. Emily smiled.

"Uhhh, I dunno. You keep it."

"I cannot pull off ribbons. Have you seen me with ribbons in my hair?" Emily danced up to Katrice, taking the ribbon and spinning her friend around. She tied the blue ribbon in Katrice's hair. Katrice frowned.

"Ahhh, you look sweet."

"I look like a five year old." Emily laughed, stopping Katrice from pulling the ribbon out. Katrice finally gave up, her hands dropping back to her sides.

"We are going to the tavern tonight. I have not had a good night out since…"

"Ever?" Katrice asked. Emily nodded frantically.

"Ever. Which means you wearing that nice new dress." She said, smirking. Katrice sighed.

"But the corset will kill me." Katrice moaned. Emily giggled.

"Oh, go on. I have only seen you in a dress once and that was when you were unconscious. Please wear it." Emily practically begged. Katrice sighed, smiling.

"Fine, I'll wear that…that thing."

"And I'll do your make up and hair." Emily said, pulling out a pink ribbon and tying it in her own hair before screwing her face up.

"This will be fun."

…888…

"Come on, Jack. This is the best tavern aroun' and I should know." Gibbs said, pushing Jack in to a well known tavern, The Leaky Flask. Jack walked in, the smell of smoke and stale rum hitting him like a brick wall. Gibbs, however, ushered him further into the tavern and t a table in the corner.

"Not long 'go a girl was washed up on the beach. Said to be a right beauty she is. Apparently some of the men 'round here think she be a siren." Gibbs said. Jack frowned.

"I'm sure she was just some girl who got smashed an' couldn't find 'er way home, Gibbs. Nothing to get excited over." Jack said as Gibbs called for a round of rums.

"Jack, you need to forget 'bout tha' girl. She were dead already." Gibbs said, sighing. Jack glared at him.

"What girl? I wasn't even thinking of a girl. Who said I was thinking of a girl? Well, I am thinking of a girl. I am thinking about…that whore in the purple dress. She looks nice." Jack said, eying a whore by the bar. She wasn't anything special but Jack needed to get his mind off said girl. She'd been playing on his mind since she had died.

"Nice? What ever ye say, Jack, I don't believe ye." Gibbs said. Jack shrugged off Gibbs' comments, motioning over the whore.

…888…

"Ohhh…tight…" Katrice breathed as Emily pulled the corset strings a final time, tying them in a neat bow. Katrice smiled weakly, trying to breathe. Emily spun her friend around, looking at her with a proud smile. She forced Katrice to the mirror.

"Not bad if I do say so myself." Katrice looked at herself in awe. Emily had painted her up to look like a porcelain doll, her baby blue and pearly pink dress swishing around her white slippers. She turned to Emily, giving her a hug. Emily grinned.

"You like?"

"I love it. It's just…wow." Katrice said, at a loss for words. Emily smiled, pinning up Katrice's hair before pulling her out of the room and down the stairs, where Dinah, Thackery and Seth were waiting. Dinah clapped her hands together when she saw the two walk gracefully down the stairs, where as Seth licked his lips hungrily. The two girls looked at each other.

"The slime ball." Katrice whispered. Emily giggled.

"Tell me about it." She whispered back. Seth offered his hand to Katrice, which she took reluctantly. He looked at her lustfully.

"You look ravishing, Katrice, darling." Katrice pulled her hand back.

"I'm sure, now if you'll excuse me." She said pushing passed him to Emily, who was waiting by Thackery.

"I'll come with you. It can be dangerous out at night." Seth offered but Katrice held up a hand.

"We can protect ourselves and we'll be fine. Thank you anyway." She said. Emily smiled, nodding in agreement. The two walked to the door, leaving with out as much as a goodbye to Seth. As soon as they were out, Katrice turned to Emily, her face screwed up.

"I hate him. He is a slimy, good for nothing cad. And I hate him." Emily laughed.

"I know what you mean. He is just…eugh." She said, sticking out her tongue in a most unladylike fashion. Katrice giggled as they began walking down the street, heading for The Leaky Flask. As the two entered, they were surrounded by smoke and whores. Katrice frowned but Emily smiled, dragging her to a table.

"Sit!" She shouted over the noise and rushed off.

"Hello, poppet." A man said, sitting down beside Katrice. She scooted away from him slightly, much to his annoyance.

"How much for a night?" He asked. Katrice was disgusted.

"I'm not a whore." She hissed. The man laughed.

"Nah, too pretty aren't ye? Oh well, I'm sure I can find other company." He said, mainly to himself, getting up and leaving. Emily came back a minute later.

"Who was he?" She asked. Katrice shrugged, taking a glass from Emily. She sipped it but a man brushed passed her. He was small and fat, with grizzled hair. Katrice followed him with her gaze until he sat down. When she saw who he was and his companion she choked. Emily was alarmed and began patting Katrice on the back.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Katrice just nodded, pointing to the two men. Emily looked puzzled.

"That's Jack." Emily suddenly looked horrified.

"But you said Jack was handsome. He's fat." Katrice almost laughed but she couldn't as she saw Jack kiss some whore on her neck. She giggled. Katrice was disgusted.

"No, that is Jack. The one who is slobbering all over her." She said disdainfully. Emily frowned.

"Are you going to…talk to him?" Katrice shook her head, sipping her rum.

"He obviously didn't want me. He's all over her, with her manky dress, cheap perfume and pushed up boobs." She fumed. Emily put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It has been four weeks. He probably thought you were dead, I mean, you said yourself that you thought you were dead."

"But he was talking to me so he must have known I was breathing and if he knew I was breathing he knew I would have had a heart beat. You don't just mistake some one for being dead!"

"I suppose." Emily said feebly, knowin she wasn't going to win this fight.

"And yet I still really, really want to go over there." Katrice sighed, knocking back her drink.

"I need another." She said, slamming down the glass. Emily grinned.

"Coming right up, my rum drinking ex-piratess."

**_Hmmmm, what shall I do next? Well review and see!_**

**_Love you X_**


	13. Mouthing Off

**_Chapter 13..._**

"Ahhh, my head…"

"I'm not surprised after the amount you drank last night." Emily said, examining her nails. Katrice forced her eyes open.

"Wha'?" Emily laughed.

"You don't even remember? I had to get Seth to carry you up here whist you mouthed off." Katrice frowned.

"Oh bugger. Who did I mouth off about? Was it Seth, I mean, I really hate him it was inevitably going to be revealed." She said, waving a hand dismissively. Then she smiled.

"It was Seth, wasn't it?" Emily shook her head causing Katrice's smile to drop into a frown.

"It was about Jack." Emily said after a moment. Katrice looked mortified before burying herself in her blanket again.

"Well, you didn't talk to him. He didn't even know you were there, if it helps." Emily said, smiling weakly. Katrice sighed, pulling the blankets off her and sitting up. She looked down at herself in her night gown.

"Did I change myself last night?" She asked suddenly. Emily laughed.

"Yeah, you wouldn't let Seth near you once he put you down." Katrice sighed.

"This is just perfect. What am I gonna do? What if I see Jack? Eh, life is so confusing…" She moaned, standing up.

"Well, today me and you are in the shop and he isn't going to come in, is he? You won't see him. Unless…of course you want to…"

"No! I don't want to. I have a life and family here. I miss the sea, pirating and everything, but this is my home." Emily nodded, leaving the room. Katrice sighed. She didn't want to see Jack but at the same time, she did. She desperately wanted to see him.

"Damn you, Jack Sparrow."

…888…

"Elizabeth needs a birthday present and this is the only place I can buy her one." Will said, looking through the window of the shop. Jack frowned.

"Well ye go and buy yer bonny lass a present and I'll go and have a drink. How's that sound?" Will shook his head.

"I'm not going in there alone. You have to come with me. It would be weird going in alone." Jack smirked.

"And it wouldn't be weird two men going in together now, would it?" He said, with an awkward and unnecessary hand gesture. Will frowned but he was pushed into the shop by Jack, who ducked below the window.

"Is she still there?"

"Who?"

"Girl in a bright pink dress. Bloody wench has it in fer me." Will smirked.

"How about you stay in here and help me find something for Elizabeth and I won't go and get that, uh, woman and lead her straight to you?" Will said, holding his hand out. Jack scowled at him, but shook his hand anyway.

"I taught ye too bloody well, eunuch." Suddenly a young lady was standing by them.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Jack stood up behind Will, hiding himself from view and busying himself with his fingernails. Will began speaking, due to Jack's lack of interest.

"We need to buy something for my wife. Any ideas, uhhh…"

"I'm Emily. Uh, what about this?" Emily asked, pulling out a yellow dress. It was pretty with beads stitched up the side. Will smiled, nodding his head.

"That's perfect. Uh, how much is it?" He asked, however, before Emily could answer the door swung open. Seth trundled in under a mound of boxes. He put them on the floor, straightening up, as he was pushed passed. No one even saw the girl whiz passed them all. Katrice ignored everyone but Seth grabbed her arm as they reached the back.

"Do I get a kiss for my efforts?"

"No! I never asked you to buy them! I never wanted you to buy them!I never asked you to carry them! I never wanted you to carry them! I could gave carried them myself and it was you I should have been mouthing off about last night because you are an arrogant, egotistical, no good cad!" She shouted at him. Seth shrugged.

"You'll come around." He said smugly. Katrice clenched her fists.

"No I won't! Get out before I beat the hell out of you and leave you spattered on the walls in a mess of blood and goo!" She shouted, pushing him away and out the door. Then, just to top it off, she slammed the door in his face. Seth grinned, turning to Emily, Jack and Will.

"She'll come around."

"Don't sound like it, Seth. And she's right, you know." Emily said, hands on her hips but a grin planted on her face.

"What is she right about?" Seth asked.

"You are an arrogant, egotistical, no good cad." She said, smiling. Seth growled at her, storming out of the shop. "And she left out slimy!" Emily called after him. "And ill tempered!"

"Nice one, love." Emily turned to the men, still grinning.

"Who are you two then?"

"I'm Will Turner and this is Jack, sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow." Emily paled.

"Jack Sparrow. Damn it." She said, smacking her palm against her forehead.

"Is Seth gone?" Came the shout from the back.

"Uh, yeah. But you can't come out!" Emily shouted. Jack and Will looked at her, both puzzled. She put her finger to her lips, quietening them.

"Why? I'm coming out what ever you say!" Emily winced.

"You really don't want to…!" But before Emily could finish her sentence, Katrice was standing gawping at Jack. Jack, however, looked Katrice over and grinned. Then he rushed at her picking her in to his arms.

"I thought ye were dead, love. But now yer here and yer not dead and…and ye have no idea how much I missed ye. I love ye so much…" Suddenly the world stopped. Well, for Jack and Katrice it did, anyway. Katrice pulled back and grinned, pointing a finger at him.

"You love me! You said it!" Jack looked panicked.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Ye love me!"

"No I don't!" Katrice then decided to turn it around on Jack.

"No you don't!" She shouted, pleased with Jack's response.

"Yes I did! Oh bugger…" Katrice beamed, clapping her hands together. Jack stopped altogether, waiting for something, anything. Finally, Katrice turned to him.

"If it helps…I love you too."

"You do?" Came the astonished question from Jack, Will and Emily. Katrice nodded.

"I do." With that, Jack whisked her into his arms, placing a tender kiss on her lips. Will looked to Emily then back to Jack and Katrice.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when Captain Jack Sparrow's heart was captured by one woman, who wasn't his ship." Emily laughed as Jack spun Katrice around.

"Oh dizzy…" She mumbled into Jack's shoulder as he put her down.

"I love ye, Katrice."

"I love you too." She whispered, letting him place another kiss on her lips.

**_Ahhh I just cou;ldn't keep you waiting any longer! Things are going so well...Something just has to happen don't it?_**

**_Well review and find out! Thnk to all my loverly reviewers! You are all wonderful! _**

**_Love you! _**


	14. The Charmer's Unwelcome Surprise

**_Chapter 14..._**

"Jack, do you want me to come with you or are you just…?" Katrice trailed off, waving a hand.

"Saying it?" Jack finished, stroking her hair comfortingly. Katrice looked up.

"Do you want me to come?" She asked bluntly.

"Of course I do. I already lost ye once and it will not happen again. Ever." He said. Katrice smiled.

"What 'bout the crew. Will they mind?" Jack laughed.

"Nah, they miss ye. I'm sure they will be glad ta have ye back with the possible, certain, exception of Kaitlyn." Jack said, smiling. Katrice tilted her head.

"Why her?" Jack shrugged.

"Well, Kaitlyn, well, she just don't like ye, love." Jack said simply. Katrice nodded as Dinah and her son walked in. Seth followed behind Thackery, glaring at Jack, who just snaked an arm around Katrice's waist protectively. Emily smiled as Seth glared more at Jack. Dinah grinned, placing five cups on the table before speaking.

"So, you're the pirate who Katie was talking about last night. She didn't seem too pleased about it." Dinah said, looking at Jack. Seth's lips curled into a malicious smirk. Katrice frowned. Jack looked at her.

"What I do?" He asked. He hadn't even known she was alive but he had managed to upset her, _perfect_!

"You were with some whore." Seth butted in. Jack looked at Katrice but was puzzled to see her smiling.

"But it doesn't matter because you thought I was dead. You wouldn't have done it otherwise, right?" Jack squeezed her waist, smiling a charming smile.

"I would never." He reassured her. Seth scowled at Emily as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So how did you two meet?" Emily asked. Katrice giggled as Jack put a hand to his head like he was still in pain.

"I hit him over the head and knocked him unconscious." She said, laughing.

"But I was already drunk so it was probably more the drink than ye, love. I could never be knocked out by a little thing like ye."

"It was the drink? You keep tellin' yourself that, Jack, darling, keep telling yourself that." Katrice said, patting Jack's chest. Seth narrowed his eyes at the pair. Emily turned to him.

"Jealous?" She whispered, grinning. Seth shook his head before turning back to Jack and Katrice, watching them intently.

"Uh, there is something I need to tell you." Katrice said, after a moment. All eyes were suddenly on her, trying to figure out her next move. Katrice paused, looking at her 'family'. Jack, however, tightened his grip around her, reassuring her.

"I'm going with Jack when he leaves." She was expecting a riot, everyone telling her to stay but instead she was just jumped on by Emily.

"I'm going to miss you, Katie." She said, releasing her friend. Dinah smiled.

"I'm going to miss you as well, my child." She said. Thackery agreed but Seth just scowled.

"So when are you leaving?" Thackery asked. Katrice turned to Jack, who shrugged.

"When ever ye like, love."

"Uh, probably tomorrow then." Jack nodded, leaning to Katrice's ear.

"Good decision, love. That Seth is a bloody cad. I swear another day and I would…" Katrice laughed. Jack grinned at Seth, who was incredibly jealous. Seth was used to getting what he wanted and this was not part of his plan to get the lovely Katrice. His plan had fallen down in an orgy of pirates and ships. Dinah nudged Emily, noting the silent stand off between Jack and Seth. Apparently Jack won as Seth stood up and left the room, not before bidding a goodbye to everyone, bar Jack. Jack waved as Seth left, causing Emily and Dinah to stifle giggles. Thackery laughed aloud but Seth ignored them all. If they wanted to choose a no good, rotten pirate over him then that was fine, or so he convinced himself. Katrice finally stood up, leaving Jack sitting alone. She looked down at him before pulling him up by his shirt. She turned to him, speaking strictly.

"Stay here." And with that, she walked to Dinah.

"Do you have a bath tub? He will be clean." She whispered. Dinah nodded.

"I'll take it to your room, Katie." Katrice nodded graciously, leading Jack out into the garden, giving Dinah time to organize a bath. Jack reached for Katrice's hand, entwining their finger as they walked.

"So where are we going to go after leaving here?" Jack shrugged.

"Tortuga, I s'pose. The crew have been worked hard since ye 'died'. Need a break." Katrice frowned, a sudden doubt hitting her.

"Jack, are we a couple?" Jack stopped walking, turning to Katrice.

"Of course we are. Me an' ye, for ever, I thought that's what ye wanted."

"I do! I do, but Tortuga…You're a pirate and with the rum and the whores…" She trailed off until Jack put a finger to her lips.

"I may be a pirate but I do love ye." Katrice nodded, letting Jack pull her into a hug. Looking up she saw Dinah motioning for her, a sly grin on her face. Katrice smirked.

"I have a surprise for you, come on, pirate." Jack grinned, following eagerly.

"I love surprises. Not as much as I love weddings though..." He said, throwing his arms about. Katrice grinned.

"Oh, you're going to love this surprise." She said as they reached their shared room.

"Close your eyes and I'll lead you in." Katrice led Jack into their room, stopping just in front of Dinah, Emily and a bath full of steaming water.

"One, two, three!" And on 'three' Katrice pushed Jack backwards. He barked and opened his eyes as the water hit him. The three women burst into laughter as Jack scowled at them. Finally he broke into a smile. It was impossible for him to be angry when Katrice was smiling. She seemed so carefree. Suddenly his hat was removed and a bucket of water was dumped over his head.

"What are ye doing?" he asked, trying to get out of the bathtub. Katrice, however, pushed him back in.

"You need a wash." She said, taking off his bandana and trying to untangle the trinkets from his hair.

"These are very pretty beads and things."

"Well, love, seems I'm letting ye make me wash, I will be braiding yer hair with suitable pirate attire as well. Sound fair?"

"Sounds good." She said as she began combing out the knots. It seemed Jack hadn't done anything with his hair for the last ten years.

"This is gonna take a while…" She muttered as Emily dumped another bucket of water over Jack's head. He grinned.

"Its what I've always fantasised about, being bathed by three beautiful women."

"Oh, always the charmer. I can see why you fell for him, Katie." Dinah laughed.

"So can I." Katrice said, giving Jack a quick kiss.

_**Ahhhh...Don't worry your pretty little heads I have plans...**_

_**Review my loverlies! **_

_**Love you!**_


	15. The Things You Do For Love

**_Chapter 15..._**

"Wow, this is so pretty. I love it. I love you." Katrice said, swinging one of the trinkets Jack had so carefully braided into her hair. Jack smirked.

"See, now yer mine for ever."

"I was anyway." She said, spinning around to face him. Jack smiled at her.

"I know but this is just to make sure. As long as ye still got these in, no matter where ye are, I'll be with ye and everyone will know that ye are Captain Jack Sparrow's girl." Katrice threw her arms around Jack's neck.

"That is so sweet." She said, into his newly combed hair. Jack put his hands on the small of Katrice's back, smirking down at her.

"Do ye think we have time…?" He began suggestively.

"No. We are leaving now. I miss the sea." She said. Jack nodded, smiling.

"Did ye miss me?"

"Of course." She said, pulling away from him, grabbing her bag and walking from her room. Jack followed behind her; he could tell she would miss her surrogate family. Finally, they made it to the door and were met with Dinah, Emily and Thackery. And Seth. Dinah was first to say goodbye. She gave Katrice a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you, Katie." She turned to Jack. "And you, Captain, look after her." She said, giving Jack a kiss on the cheek. Jack nodded.

"I will protect her with my life." He said solemnly. Emily was next to threw herself on Katrice. She cried quietly before pulling back.

"Will you come and visit?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you for ever, Em. You are my best friend, like a sister." Katrice said, her voice wavering. Emily turned to Jack.

"Bye, Captain Sparrow."

"Until we meet again, love" Jack said, receiving another kiss on the cheek. Thackery took Katrice's hand in his own.

"I hope things work out for you. You deserve it." He said, kissing her knuckles.

"They will. Jack and I are for ever, I can tell." She said, giving Thackery a hug. Thackery turned to Jack.

"If you hurt her, you'll have me to answer to. But it seems you love her so I'll let her go. Look after her." Jack nodded, shaking Thackery's hand.

"I'm gonna miss you all." Katrice said tearfully. "Bye." She said. Jack picked up her bag as she opened the door. As Katrice walked out Jack was pulled back by Dinah.

"She's special."

"Aye, she is." He said, although Seth stopped him leaving.

"Watch her, pirate, she isn't all she seems. She's...decpetive." Seth hissed. Jack frowned, tunring away and waving a hand as he left. He caught up with Katrice, putting an arm around her waist. She had small tears dripping from her eyes and turned to Jack.

"I love you."

"I love ye, too." He whispered as they walked towards the docks. Katrice's spirit lifted as she saw the billowing black sails. She really had missed the sea. She had missed Jack.

"Fer the love of mother an' child, it's true." It was more a question than a statement from Gibbs. Katrice smiled as Elizabeth rushed to her.

"You're alive! Oh, this is so…!" She didn't finish her sentence but instead threw her arms around Katrice's neck. Kaitlyn walked on deck, holding Saffron. Jack took his niece, bouncing her up and down.

"What is she doing back here?" Kaitlyn asked, glaring at Katrice. Jack smirked.

"I love her." Kaitlyn almost choked.

"You what?"

"Love her." Kaitlyn's face dropped into a horrified frown.

"No! You can't! She's evil. Mark my words, you two will be split up in no time." She hissed. Jack shook his head, although that and Seth's words still rand fresh in his head. Deceptive?

"Yer wrong."

"I'm never wrong." She hissed, taking Saffron from Jack and storming back down to her cabin. Jack sighed, shaking his head.

"Mates, we're going to Tortuga!" He shouted as Gibbs approached him.

"There's something different about ye, Captain, but I can't figure it out." He said, smiling. Jack too off his hat, showing his newly washed and combed hair.

"She made me wash." He said, replacing his hat. Gibbs chuckled.

"So ye put beads in her hair. Sounds like ye two had fun."

"Oh, we did."

"The things ye do fer love, eh?" Gibbs said, walking away. Jack smiled as Elizabeth looked through the trinkets in Katrice's hair. Katrice was grinning at Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth was intrigued. Jack sauntered down to the two women.

"Like what I did ta Katie's hair?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded, examining a blue bead.

"She looks like a female version of you." Elizabeth said, after a minute. Jack grinned.

"That's why we're so well suited." He said, putting an arm around Katrice's waist. Elizabeth smiled.

"Well, I'm glad someone finally has him under control." She said to Katrice, who rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"I don't know if I'll ever get him under control." Jack smiled.

"I'm uncontrollable." He said, and as if to prove his point, he picked Katrice up and threw her over his shoulders. Katrice shrieked, grabbing Jack's coat. Thinking quickly, she grabbed his hat, holding it away from him.

"I'll chuck it!" Katrice shouted. Jack laughed.

"No you won't." He dared.

"Wanna bet?" She said. Jack frowned. Did he really want to bet that she wouldn't? She was unpredictable, he knew that much.

"No! I don't wanna bet!" He said, putting her down. Katrice looked happily from Jack to the hat before plopping it on her head.

"I do like this hat, Jack." She said, tipping it to the side. Jack reached for it but she dodged out of his way.

"I always thought Captain Katrice sounds perfect, don't you agree?" She said, standing proudly with her hands on her hips. Jack grinned, running at her. Katrice dived again but was too slow. Jack grasped her and spun her into him, stealing the hat back. Smirking, he leaned in to kiss her but she had different ideas. She pulled on his chin braids and then stole the hat back, ducking out of his arms.

"Tell ye what, love, how about ye give me a kiss and I will give ye my coat... and my hat." The crew all gasped. Not only was Jack handing over his prized coat but his hat as well. He must really love the girl. Katrice pretended to think about it for a minute before grinning.

"Okay." She smiled, bouncing towards him and giving him a big kiss. Jack smirked and shrugged off his coat. Katrice put it on, although it was too large. She rolled the sleeves up and hugged it to herself.

"Smells like Jack…and soap." She said, sniffing it. Jack grinned, watching her bound away. Gibbs walked up to him again.

"Captain, yer hat and coat? Are ye crazy?" He asked.

"Like ye said, Gibbs. The things ye do fer love…"

**_Ahhh it's all so happy! Just you wait..._**

**_Review guys 'cause I love you! And I love my reviewers!_**

**_Love you all! _**


	16. Hard To Forget

**_Chapter 16..._**

"I still don't like Tortuga." Katrice sighed as Jack pulled her through the Faithful Bride to the corner. Sitting between Gibbs and Jack, she rested her chin on her hand.

"Alright, love?" Katrice could have screamed. Not only were the whores still buzzing around Jack like flies to honey but he made no attempt to squat them away. She glared at him.

"Can we go now?" Jack looked at her, incredulously, before taking out a pouch of money.

"How about, ye go and buy yerself some things? Then ye can come back and meet me here when yer done and we'll go back to the ship. What say ye to that?" Katrice smirked and took the money in her hand. She weighed it and stood up, leaning down to give Jack a kiss. Then she turned to the whores, a sudden grin on her face.

"I hope you all know he's got a girlfriend and if any of you even touch him I will run you through. Oh and he's got a nasty rash, not good, icky, eugh!" Jack turned scarlet at the lie. The whores giggled and dispersed in an array of colours and, knowing her work was done, Katrice pushed her way out of the smoky tavern into the dirty streets. She had seen a particularly nice dress in a shop window as they arrived and couldn't help but go and look at it again. Then she noticed two men and hurried into a small alley, listening intently to their conversation.

"The map ye wan'ed, Sir." Katrice saw a small folded piece of paper exchange hands. Then the taller of the two men handed over a pouch of money.

"Nice doing business with ye, Captain Anderson." Captain Anderson laughed and pulled out a pistol, pointing it at the shorter man.

"Aye, it was." He said, cocked the pistol and shot. The shorter man fell to the floor in a pool of blood, making Katrice feel slightly sick. Captain Anderson leaned down and retrieved his gold, slipping it and the map in his inside pocket, before heading straight for the Faithful Bride. Katrice smirked. She wanted that map.

…888…

"Well, look at this." Anderson looked Katrice over like a piece of meat. She grinned to hide her disgust and sat on his lap. He put a heavy arm around her waist. After a while of sitting with Anderson, Katrice was bored.

"Dance?" She asked, standing up. Anderson nodded and, ignoring the cat calls and whistles, Katrice led him to the floor. As they were dancing, Katrice put her arms under Anderson's coat around his waist. To anyone else it would have seemed just that but she had a plan. Katrice slipped her hand in his pocket and pulled out the map, sneakily. A small smile crept to her face.

…888…

Jack was still sitting in the corner as Katrice came back in. She had changed into a long red dress and looked stunning, but then again., she had always looked stunning to Jack. Well, maybe not at first. At first Katrice was just the childish spoilt brat who stood around looking pretty. But now she was more. Jack watched her but, instead of coming over to him, she went over to some one else.

"What is she playing at, Gibbs?" Jack growled. Gibbs frowned, holding his captain back from Katrice and the other man.

"She might have a good reason for this, Jack, calm down." Jack nodded and sat back down taking a long swig of his rum. He watched as the two, his woman and some other man, danced. And then they kissed. That's when Jack saw red.

"I'll kill her."

…888…

Katrice quickly kissed Anderson on the lips then let go of him and began making her way through the crowds. Suddenly she was pulled back.

"Aren't ye stayin', lass, I'll pay ye handsomely?" Katrice shook her head.

"I must be off. I've had a great time, though, maybe next time." She said, with a wink, and then dodged her way out of the tavern. She was pleased with herself and as she walked down the street she began humming a tune.

"Yo, ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…"

…888…

Gibbs pulled Jack back into his seat. Jack was furious. How dare she humiliate him like that! Gibbs ordered another round of rum, passing his own to Jack. Jack knocked back the rum, glaring at Gibbs, who still had hold of his coat.

"Let go of me." He snarled but Gibbs shook his head.

"Think about this, Jack. Do ye really wanna lose that girl? Ye sent her off in the first place; maybe she just wanted some attention, which she certainly got. She didn't go upstairs with him, did she?" Jack put his hands on his head.

"No but she…"

"Didn't sleep with him. All I ask is fer ye ta keep a lid on this till ye know what was going on. Or at least till yer sober."

"I am sober." Jack protested. "And I know what was going on. She was with 'im, dancing. Hardly just innocent fun, was it?"

"Seemed like it to me. She probably just wanted ta get ye jealous, I mean, with the whores around ye she didn't exactly get any attention, did she? And it seems she has got ye jealous." Gibbs said, watching Jack take another sip of rum. Then he stood up. Gibbs frowned but Jack put up his hands.

"Ye have me word, I won't say anything. I love 'er. She probably had a good reason fer it. Now I'm going back to my ship fer sleep and if Katrice is there I shan't say a word." He said. Gibbs nodded, watching Jack stagger through the smoke and out of the tavern. Joshamee Gibbs knew Jack. And knowing Jack meant being prepared for anything and everything. Jack, however, was a man of his word. This settled Gibbs somewhat but he was still hesitant to let Jack go. Gibbs' main worry was that when Jack saw Katrice, would Jack crack? Knocking back another rum, Gibbs wiped his mouth.

"God, help them." He muttered.

…888…

Jack slowly staggered back to the Black Pearl. He didn't want to believe what he had seen. He loved Katrice and she loved him, well, so he thought. And to think she had been the one worried about him cheating. Jack sighed. He wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't risk finding out about the and he wouldn't' risk losing her. He would just forget about it. Jack was good at forgetting things. He forgot when Davy Jones' debt was to be repaid. He forgot to pay that brunette, whose name he had forgotten, after that night. He forgot a lot of things. But this….this would not be easy to forget.

**_Oh no...it's not good and that rash sounds painful. Tut, what's left to do? _**

**_Well review everyone and I'll update quicker! Its emotional blackmail!_**

**_Loveeee .x._**


	17. And It All Falls Down

**_Chapter 17..._**

"Where could this be? Stupid phantom island, not even bloody there..." Katrice had unfolded Anderson's map and was currently scouring Jack's books of maps to find an area that resembled it. She let out a long sigh. None of Jack's maps seemed to chart the area.

"Maybe we could use Jack's compass…but I want to find it…" She mused to herself. She had thought that getting the map would be the most difficult aspect but it seemed that reading it would prove to be the test. Suddenly she heard a noise and the door swung open. Katrice jumped up, slamming the book shut and hiding the map behind her back. She turned and smiled at Jack.

"Oh, it's you. You scared me."

"I can tell. You jumped out of yer skin. Any particular reason?" He asked, sitting on the bed and removing his boots. Katrice shook her head, crossing her fingers behind her back. Jack looked her over, in her nightdress.

"Were ye in bed?"

"No I was just…going…to get an apple. Yes, an apple. I was in bed before that."

"Did ye get an apple?"

"Yes."

"But ye were sitting down?"

"I ate the apple sitting down."

"Where's the core?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. Katrice frowned, her story was terribly confusing.

"I ate it." Jack looked at her, disbelievingly.

"I was very hungry." She said, bouncing over and sitting beside him. Jack nodded, taking off his clothes and climbing under the bed covers. Katrice climbed in beside him, draping an arm over his muscular stomach. Jack sighed inwardly as Katrice held on to him. She looked up at him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired." He lied. Katrice nodded, although she didn't believe him. Breathing in his scent she built up her courage, dreading the answer to her next question.

"Jack, you do still love me, don't you?" Jack looked down at Katrice, his eyes full of an unreadable emotion. Katrice looked away, her eyes watering; Jack hesitating certainly hadn't helped her insecurities. Jack looked at her still before tilting her head to him.

"I love you, Katrice." Katrice looked up, letting Jack wipe her eyes.

"You do? Promise?"

"I promise." He whispered. Katrice nodded, sneakily tucking the map under her pillow.

"I love you too, Jack, know that." She whispered before falling into a fitful slumber. Jack sighed, stroking her hair and listening to her gentle breathing.

"Do ye?" He asked to no one in particular. Katrice sighed, holding onto Jack tighter before nodding her head.

…888…

When Katrice awoke, she was alone. Jack was no where to be seen as she got up or dressed. Something was not right. Katrice went on deck, surprised that they had already set off from Tortuga. Jack was standing at the helm, talking to Kaitlyn. With a deep breath, Katrice walked towards them.

"Morning." She said, giving Jack a kiss. "I'm gonna help Elizabeth with the cooking or swabbing or whatever she's doing. Is that okay?" She asked. Jack nodded before returning to Kaitlyn. Katrice turned to go find Elizabeth, her eyes burning. Jack was being cold towards her and she had no idea why.

"Elizabeth, need any help?" Katrice asked. Elizabeth looked up from cleaning her and Will's cabin and immediately noticed Katrice's watery smile.

"Has something happened?"

"Jack doesn't love me anymore…" Katrice said, her voice croaky. Elizabeth frowned.

"I'm sure that's not true. Have you asked him?"

"He says he does but…he's just being so…distant and cold, like I've done something wrong and I haven't, Elizabeth. I've tried to be everything he could ever want. And he wants more from me and all I can do is try…and I try but I'm all I'll ever be and it's not enough…" She sniffed back a sob, letting tears escape. Elizabeth rushed to Katrice's side.

"No, he loves you, the way he looks at you. I can tell he does." She said, patting Katrice's back. Katrice tried to regain her composure.

"I'm going to ask him tonight." Elizabeth nodded. Katrice wiped her eyes. What had she done to make Jack act like he was?

…888…

"Jack?" Katrice asked as she entered her and Jack's cabin. Jack was sitting by the desk, his feet propped up, with a bottle of rum. He looked at her briefly before returning to his rum bottle.

"Yes, love?"

"What happened?" Katrice asked, sitting on the bed. Jack looked at her, confused.

"What do ye mean?"

"Why are you being so cold? What have I done?" Jack frowned. He had tried not to let the incident get in between them but obviously it had not worked.

"Nothing, love. Yer being silly." Katrice looked at him, incredulously.

"What do you mean I'm being silly? You won't talk to me, you won't kiss me, and you don't love me! And I want to know why! I've tried to be perfect and do everything for you, Jack Sparrow! I tried to keep you happy and you just want more and more and I can't because I'm all I'll ever be! I've only ever tried to be perfect for you!" She shouted causing Jack to suddenly snap, all his anger exploding.

"Ye tried to be perfect? Where does going off and dancin' and kissin' some bloke in Tortuga come under the category of being 'perfect'? Yer a whore! And ye were worried 'bout me being faithful! And I tried not to say anything but ye aren't making it easy, ye ungrateful little wench!" Katrice stood stunned for a moment.

"You saw me and him in Tortuga?"

"Aye, ye were all over him!"

"But I had a good reason to be! I did it for you! To make you happy!" She shouted, walking towards him and taking hold of his hand. Jack, however, pulled away.

"How would that make me happy? How was that for me?" Jack shouted, waiting to see how Katrice would worm her way out of yet another situation. Katrice looked to her feet.

"I can't tell you." She said, quietly. Jack glared at her.

"Get out." He ordered, calmly. Katrice looked up.

"What? You want me to leave? But…"

"Get out, Katrice." Jack ordered again, his voice still calm but there was something else. It was menacing. It was cold. And it stung.

"Jack, please…" She begged, but he grabbed her arm tightly, pulling towards the door. She looked at him, with more tears lacing her eyes. Jack pushed her out the door before speaking.

"And yes, I lied. I don't love you." He said harshly, slamming the door in her face. Katrice stood for a minute, registering what had just happened. Jack didn't love her. Jack didn't love her! She dropped to her knees, leaning against his door. And then she dissolved into floods of tears. Elizabeth and Will heard her and came to find out what had happened. When they saw her, they both rushed to her. Will picked her up, but she thrashed around.

"Come on, Katie." Katrice just cried more.

"I love him…"

…888…

"I love him…" She sobbed. Jack sighed, picking up his rum. Tomorrow he would turn the ship around. He would return Katrice, his love, to Emily, Dinah, Thackery and Seth and he would forget her.

"Here's to ye, love." He said, knocking back the rum and lying on his bed, listening to the strangled sobs from down the hall.

_**Oh it's terribley sad! Well review and I shall update sooner! Haha! **_

_**I LOVE my reviewers! You lot rock! **_

_**Mucheo Lovee X**_


	18. Emotional Blackmail

**_Chapter 18..._**

"Jack told me to tell you." Will said apologetically. Katrice was reeling already and this just came as another blow.

"But he can't. He can't just take me back! Please don't let him take me back, Will, please!" She begged. Will sighed.

"He's captain and it's his ship. I can't make him do anything. I'm sorry, Katie."

"If you were really sorry you'd make him keep me." Katrice muttered, slumping into a sitting position on the floor. Elizabeth sighed, sitting beside Katrice. Katrice had not spoken to Jack for the past three days but she had taken every opportunity to find the island on the map. She had easily stolen Jack's book of maps, hoping he wouldn't need it. He shouldn't need it; after all he was taking her back and he knew the way like it had been mapped out for him.

"He won't even let me explain…" Elizabeth nodded, although, she wasn't sure what there was to explain. Jack had told her and Will what he had seen. What could there be to explain? But still, she was meant to be a friend.

"Well, I'm sure he will. He's just angry…"

"Wow, thank you Miss. Stating the bloody obvious!" Katrice snapped. Elizabeth quickly quietened and after a while of awkward silence, left. Katrice sighed, pulling the map book out from under her make shift bed. She opened it to the page she had got to, pulling out the map. She was sure it would be around here somewhere. There were only three maps left and it wouldn't take long to find which one it would be. She turned to the fist map. It didn't resemble Anderson's map whatsoever so, shrugging, Katrice turned to the second map. It looked somewhat like Anderson's map but there were some reefs on Anderson's map that weren't on Jack's so she turned to the final map. Katrice's face turned to a grin. That was it. Sure, the island in question was missing from Jack's map but the other land and reefs fitted perfectly. Quickly she marked the page and the names of the islands. When Jack saw this he would forgive her. He had to, didn't he? Suddenly the ship swayed violently, knocking Katrice into the cupboard. She hit her head, her vision blurring for a second, before recollecting herself. She cautiously touched her head and pulled back disgusted when she saw blood. She was about to scream when she heard shouts from the crows nest. Tucking the map in her pocket, Katrice rushed up on deck as the crew rushed about. Seems Jack was avoiding her she went to the first person she saw, Will.

"What is going on?" She asked. Will frowned when he saw her bloody head, but Katrice egged him on.

"Ship over there." He said, pointing across the water, away from them. Katrice followed his gaze, gasping as she saw the ship. It was badly damaged and needing assistance. Even worse than that, it was Dylan's.

"Why aren't we going to help?" Katrice asked, worried. Will shrugged.

"Jack said…"

"Jack always says! Take control once in a while!" She said, storming off. Katrice couldn't care less if Jack was avoiding her. She wanted to see her brother. Jack was standing at the helm when Katrice stormed up to him, grabbing his coat and spinning him around to face her.

"Jack, my brother is on that ship and you know it! Turn around."

"No." Jack said simply.

"Why not? Is this because of me? Please, Jack, let me see my brother." Jack scowled at Katrice.

"This has nothing to do with ye and this is my ship. I'll do what I like." Katrice looked across to the other ship, turning back to Jack, her eyes watering.

"Please, Jack, if you ever loved me, please, let me see my brother." She said, her voice quiet. Jack turned to her.

"That's emotional blackmail." He said grudgingly, spinning the ship around. Katrice smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Jack." She said, leaving Jack to steer. Katrice sighed. She would stay with Dylan. She carefully stole into Jack's cabin, but not before retrieving his book, picking up his quill and ink pot. Then she laid the map on the table, before writing. She left the book open on the correct page, the map lying, folded, in the middle. Then she rushed back on deck. She wanted Jack to forgive her; she loved him, even if he didn't love her back. She stood at the rail as they pulled up along side Dylan's ship. Jack was first to swing over and what awaited him was not a pretty sight. He didn't want Katrice to find her brother in this. He didn't want her to have to see it. Turning back to the Black Pearl he shouted an order.

"Find any survivors!" Katrice swallowed. Find survivors? She replayed and registered it in her head before moving. Will swung over, passing his rope back to Katrice, although, his face was pale. Katrice steeled herself, taking the rope in her hands. Then she forced herself to swing. Landing on the slippery deck, she covered her mouth. Will put a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to find Dylan." She said, kneeling down, rolling a body over. The man was some one she knew well, Zach. He was covered in blood, causing Katrice to feel sick but she didn't stop rolling bodies over. Most of them were covered in sticky blood, struggling for breath, the others were dead. Katrice felt Will pull her back but she ripped away from him.

"I'm need to find my brother!" She shouted at him. Suddenly one of the bodies coughed. Katrice ran to the man, kneeling beside him. She smiled weakly, letting Dylan take her hand.

"I'm here, Dylan." She whispered. Dylan tried to smile but it turned into a painful wince. He looked at his little sister lovingly.

"Katrice, my little sister…I love you." Katrice was now crying, holding Dylan's hand tightly.

"I love you too. You'll be fine, I'll stay with you, I promise..." She sobbed. Dylan shook his head.

"No, Katrice. You must go. You and Captain Sparrow…in love. I'm…happy for you…" He said, in between hisses of pain. Katrice couldn't bring herself to say anything about her and Jack so just nodded, smiling to hide the pain.

"I love you, Katrice." Katrice panicked.

"No, no, don't say your goodbye. You aren't going anywhere. I'll get you better and it'll be like it was. I promise, you'll get better..."

"I love you, Katrice…" Dylan breathed, his eyes drooping. Katrice let the tears fall freely as she spoke.

"I love you too, Dylan." She said. Dylan smiled for a final time before closing his eyes and succumbing to the darkness. Katrice shook uncontrollably as she stood up. She was about to return to the Black Pearl when the cold blade of a sword touched her throat.

"Not so fast, pirate."

**_Oh my! It was sad tear but review and tell me what you think! _**

**_Thanks to my reviewers! I love you lot bunches!_**

**_L've Ye .X._**


	19. A Proposition Most Welcome

**_Chapter 19..._**

Katrice looked at the man holding his sword to her neck.

"What do you want?" She asked, removing the sword from her neck with her thumb and forefinger.

"Bring forward the pirate." The man ordered and, as if by magic, Jack appeared, being frog marched forward. He sneered at the navy man.

"Ye, Norrington, are a bloody cad." Norrington smirked.

"Rich coming from you, Sparrow."

"Captain, if ye please." Jack corrected. Norrington shook his head, laughing. Katrice was seething. She spun around to Norrington, jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"You did this? You killed my brother?" she asked, taking a threatening step towards him.

"Yes, I did. And it worked like a charm as you see."

"You bastard." Katrice hissed, raising her fist and punching Norrington square in the face. He glared at her but smirked as she was grabbed by two other navy soldiers. Norrington turned to Jack, grinning.

"You, Sparrow, will be hung when we reach Port Royal." Katrice suddenly felt sick. Her stomach had risen in to her throat where as her heart had dropped to her feet. She ripped from the two navy men. Norrington looked at her, incredulously.

"Sparrow's whore can't keep herself under control can she?" He asked, mockingly. Katrice felt the colour rise in her cheeks but smirked.

"I'm not his whore. I'm a Pirate." She said, walking around Norrington.

"I have a proposition for you. You take me instead of Captain Sparrow." The whole deck descended into silence.

"And why should I do that, pirate?" Katrice took a deep breath.

"First, I'm called Katrice not 'pirate'. And you should do it because I have no family left anymore. It was my fault Captain Sparrow was here in the first place and because…" Katrice stopped, preparing herself for her next sentence. Norrington sneered.

"And because?" He asked. Katrice looked up with fire in her eyes.

"Because I love him." She said, simply. Norrington laughed, the only noise to cut the thick silnece hanging over the Navy men and pirates alike.

"And does he love you?" Katrice lowered her head. Jack didn't love her. He said so himself.

"I very much doubt it, Mr. Norrington, but still I am prepared to give myself up for him. So what say you?" She asked, doing her best to keep her voice steady. Norrington looked at her outstretched hand and then at Jack. Then, for some unknown reson to Jack, he took her hand. Jack lowered his head as Katrice was approached by two men with shackles but brushed passed them.

"I'm hardly going to run, am I? I just handed myself over, you imbeciles." She spat, walking to Jack. He looked at her tear stained face. She was stunning. Katrice let another small tear run down her cheek, pressing a gentle kiss to Jack's cheek.

"I love you, Jack, know that." She whispered, turning to Norrington. He took her arm roughly and pulled her away. Katrice watched as Gibbs lowered his head as a final goodbye. And then they were gone, like a leaf on a windy day. Before she knew it, she was on the HMS Dauntless being pulled down to the brig. She would never see Jack again.

…888…

Jack sighed. Swigging his rum, he leaned against the wheel. It had been only four hours since Katrice had gone but he missed her. But he was also confused. She had cheated on him but she insisted she loved him. She gave herself up for him but she had cheated on him. Jack sighed again, looking up into the starry sky. It was a night like this when Katrice had almost drowned. Jack's thoughts remained swirling around Katrice. He loved her and apparently she loved him. She loved him. He loved her, she loved him. And yet, as simple as it was, that didn't make any sense.

…888…

"Katie, which cell are you in?" Katrice looked up. She could have sworn she heard Elizabeth. But then again, maybe it had been her imagination. As she thought this, something clattered to the floor.

"Will!" A female voice scolded. A beam of light was slowly progressing towards Katrice's cell.

"Will, Elizabeth, is that you?" Elizabeth raised the lantern to her face, smiling as she saw Katrice. Will was behind her, holding a tray of food. He put it by the bars. Katrice took some bread.

"Thanks." She said, eating it slowly. Elizabeth nodded, while Will just smiled. Then he spoke.

"Uh, Katrice, why did you do that today?"

"Do what?" Katrice asked, finishing the bread. Elizabeth passed a cup of water through the bars, which Katrice took graciously.

"Why did you trade yourself in for Jack?" Will asked. Katrice looked up, smiling slightly.

"I love him, Will. Wouldn't you do the same for Elizabeth if need be?" She said, simply. Will nodded, although, he still had questions. Elizabeth, however, got there first.

"But you cheated on him. How can you love him and cheat on him?" Katrice looked at Elizabeth, incredulously, before sighing in frustration.

"I never cheated on him." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, unbelievingly. Will mimicked Elizabeth's expression. Katrice looked at them, scowling.

"I wanted to get a map for Jack and it just so happened I had to dance with Anderson to get that map. I just found out where the treasure is and I was about to tell Jack before this happened. I would never have cheated on him. I love him." She said, sipping her water. Elizabeth sighed.

"I know what you mean." She said. Will frowned at her.

"What do you mean? I thought you had no feelings for Jack." He said accusingly. Elizabeth frowned.

"I meant I feel the same about you." She said defensively. Will crossed his arms.

"Course you did." He muttered. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Well, if you choose to take it like that, William, go ahead and sulk." Will just scowled more, turning back to Katrice.

"Well, it's good that some one is faithful." He said. Elizabeth turned to him.

"William Turner, I hope you know that I have no feelings for Jack whatsoever. He is a friend, yes, but nothing more. I still don't think he has fully forgiven me for the Kraken accident."

"Accident? You chained him to the mast! How was that an accident?" Will said, throwing his hands out, in a very Jack-like manner.

"I did it for us!" Elizabeth hissed. Will looked at her, narrowing his eyes. Katrice sighed.

"Shut up! You both love each other very much and I love Jack! Stop arguing about something that happened a life time ago!" She shouted.

"It wasn't a life time ago." Elizabeth muttered, causing Will to glare at her more intensely.

"Well, it was for Jack thanks to you." He said. Katrice put her chin on her hand.

"In case you hadn't noticed I'm to be hung when I get to Port Royal, and if you have nothing helpful to say, will you please go away?" She finally said, getting tired of Elizabeth and Will's pointless bickering. They both muttered a 'Sorry' before leaving. Katrice stared after them.

"I can't believe they had nothing helpful to say…" She muttered to herself as the darkness fell back over the brig.

**_Oh no. Katrice is to be hung and Jack is moping. What will happen ? Well review and find out! _**

**_Thanks to my reiewers! You lot have been awesome and I love you! _**

**_L'vee Ye .X._**


	20. A Pirate For Life

**_Chapter 20..._**

Gibbs sighed, watching Jack sit and drink more rum. He turned to Kaitlyn, who seemed just as worried about her brother.

"What should we do?" Gibbs asked. Kaitlyn shrugged. She had never seen her brother like this before, well, maybe once when a crate of rum was blown up, but never over a girl. Gibbs frowned as Jack began swaying violently.

"Do ye think we should help him?" He asked. Kaitlyn looked from Jack to Gibbs. She hated to see her brother in his current state but she still found it highly amusing.

"Will the rum kill him?" Kaitlyn asked. Gibbs turned to her, unsure of why she should wonder this now, but answered anyway.

"I doubt it. It never 'as before and what don't kill ye makes ye stronger. Now shall we help him?"

"Nah." Kaitlyn said, walking away to leave Gibbs cope with the very drunk Captain Jack. Jack, meanwhile, was swaying, looking at stars. Katrice loved stars. Well, she seemed to anyway; for all Jack could remember she hated them…rum was quickly dulling his memories. Yet he still drank it. Gibbs sighed, waddling over to Jack.

"Now, Jack, I know it's hard but…"

"No, Gibbs, you don't know. I loved that girl. And she is going to be hanged because of me…" Jack mumbled, in between hiccups. Gibbs frowned, sitting beside the drunken captain.

"But it weren't yer fault." Jack frowned, apparently unsure of how it couldn't be his fault. It was his fault. Everything was his fault. He was a pirate. _A pirate for life_, he thought bitterly, looking at his pirate brand. Gibbs put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"What was the final thing she said to ye, Jack?" Jack looked at Gibbs, racking his brain for those final words.

"It was…uh…something. About…love, I think. That's it… she said, 'I love ye, Jack…' That's it!" He said triumphantly.

"Exactly." Gibbs said. Jack, throwing aside Katrice's last words, then returned to his former drunken depressed state.

"She loved me…she cheated on me. I didn't cheat, she did." He said, swigging the rum. Gibbs frowned.

"We should talk tomorrow, Jack. Ye need to sleep." Jack looked at Gibbs, studying him. Then he looked up.

"Do ye think she's at Port Royal yet?" Jack asked, unexpectedly. Gibbs frowned, but answered honestly.

"I would imagine so, Jack, we haven't moved in three days." He said. Jack looked astounded.

"Three whole days? Why not?"

"Ye've been drunk."

"For three whole days?" Jack asked, looking at his rum bottle. It was empty.

"The rum is gone. Why is the rum always gone?" Gibbs frowned, pulling Jack to his feet. Jack stumbled, dropping his bottle.

"Oh, that's why…" He muttered, passing out. Gibbs scowled at his captain.

"Aye, that be it."

…888…

"You can't do that to her. She isn't even a proper pirate." Elizabeth protested. Norrington looked at her apologetically.

"But she is a pirate and a pirate needs to be recognised as a pirate." Elizabeth gaped at him. With a brand, Katrice would not even be allowed a fair trial, she would be hanged for no reason. She would be hanged for loving Jack. Will sighed, pulling Elizabeth away from the cells in Port Royal's prison. He had no wish for his love to smell burning flesh or watch some one's skin ripped off by a red hot brand. The previous night had been forgotten when both parties had come to the mutual agreement that they loved each other. And of course that they should be strong for Katrice, although she seemed to be doing fine after being told her hanging would be in a week, two at most. Elizabeth stared at the door helplessly, waiting for the scream. Norrington nodded at them, entering the cells.

…888…

"You know this can be avoided." Katrice looked at Norrington, her eyebrows raised. He had a nasty black eye from the punch she had delivered the previous day, causing her to smirk in satisfaction.

"And how would that be, Mr. Commodore?" Katrice asked, faking interest. She already knew the answer and was not going to succumb to Norrington's demands. He grinned at her as she shook her hands, trying to get the shackles off.

"Just hand Sparrow in." Katrice laughed humourlessly. She looked at Norrington with so much contempt he was sure he would burst into flames at any second.

"It's Captain Sparrow and no, I won't hand him in. I love him." Norrington scowled at Katrice, pulling her up off the ground and out into another room. Katrice looked around, frowning.

"I don't like the look of this…" She muttered as Norrington led her to a chair. She was shackled in, her right wrist pulled forward.

"A pirate brand is not something to joke about." A man said, holding a long metal brand. Katrice looked at him.

"I wasn't joking." She said, a small smile gracing her lips, although she had nothing to smile about. Norrington looked at Katrice, an unreadable emotion on his face. Katrice, however, was sure there was something along the lines of…admiration there. Maybe because she was doing all for the one she loved, he admired her...

"Are you sure about this? You wouldn't rather hand in Sparrow? A pirate brand is a life changing mark." He asked finally. Katrice shook her head.

"I shall wear mine with pride and it seems it won't matter as, after this, I won't have much of a life left. What, about a week?" Norrington nodded.

"Next Thursday, actually." He said before exiting, hastily. Katrice looked back to the fire, where her brand was being heated. Finally, it was removed revealing a red hot 'P' shape. Oil was wiped onto her skin to stop any flesh sticking before the brand was pressed and held to her wrist. Katrice gasped and bit down on her lip, hard, to stop herself screaming out. It was an immense pain, burning up the entire length of her arm and spreading through her body. The smell was almost enough to make Katrice sick. After what seemed like forever the brand was removed. Katrice shut her eyes tightly, wincing as she was unshackled from the chair and pulled back into her cell. Norrington, who had apparently been waiting for her, touched his lip. Katrice copied him, frowning at the warm blood that met her fingertip. She wiped the blood away, sitting down. Norrington approached the bars, handing a wet cloth through to Katrice.

"I wouldn't resign yourself to the gallows just yet." He said quietly, leaving the cell in silence. Katrice frowned. Had Norrington just been nice to her? And what was that supposed to mean? Slumping against the bars, she ignored the door opening until she was spoken to.

"They didn't…" Elizabeth said shakily, approaching the bars, Will following. Katrice held her wrist out, showing the raw brand. Elizabeth gasped but Katrice just breathed deeply before saying anything.

"Oh, they did." She said, pulling back her hand. Elizabeth frowned, letting Will put a protective arm around her.

"And I'm to be hung next Thursday, that's in six days." Katrice noted

"Jack will come for you, Katie. He loves you." Katrice sighed.

"I don't want him to. I am here so he doesn't need to be, so he doesn't get caught. I wouldn't have ever forgiven myself if he had been hung. I love him and that's why I don't want him to come back. It's because I love him. It's all because I love him." She sighed, pressing the cool cloth to the brand. It was soothing but did nothing to stop the overall pain of such a burn. A pirate brand. _A pirate for life_, she thought bitterly, looking at her pirate brand.

**_Ouchy! That must hurt, a pirate brand. Jack's drunk and Katie's still gonna be hanged, what will happen? _**

**_Review everyone and I'll update quicker and send you an imaginery Jack cookie, yes i have resorted to bribery, shameful...but it works!_**

**_Thanks to my reviewers! I love you lot, you all rock! _**

**_L'veee Yoou!_**


	21. Nothing I Wouldn't Do

_**Chapter 21…**_

Jack awoke with out much memory of the previous day. He sat up, looking around his cabin. It was unusually tidy, with only one book out of place. The book in question was sitting open on his desk and had been for a number of days. Jack frowned. He didn't remember looking though that book; he didn't remember a lot actually. Still, he pulled himself reluctantly out of bed to replace the book. It was book he hadn't seen in a long time, he was sure, but it was laying open with a folded piece of paper sitting there. Jack looked at the paper curiously. He picked it up cautiously before unfolding it. It was a map of some sort and seemed to match perfectly with the marked page. Still, he couldn't remember actually doing any of this. As he thought, the paper slipped from his hand, floating to the floor. Jack picked it up; however, he did not fail to notice the writing on the back of the map. Turning it to read, his eyes widened.

"_Dear Jack, _

_This is my present to you for being…you, I suppose. I know you think I cheated on you and it probably looked that way but you never let me explain. Please read this before chucking it in the fire, it really is very important. _

_Captain Anderson had this map and I decided I wanted it. I thought you would be so proud of me for doing what I had to do and finding the actual place. However, the only way to get the map was to dance with Anderson. I stole the map and ran back to the ship, pulling out your book. That is why I jumped and hid everything when you arrived back. It was meant to be a surprise. I want you to know I would never cheat on you. I love you, Captain Jack Sparrow._

_Lovingly, sincerely and eternally,_

_Your Katrice xXx"_

…888…

"You can't say you're not scared, Katie." Katrice looked at Elizabeth, folding a small piece of bread in half before shoving it in her mouth. She was incredibly hungry.

"I never said I wasn't scared. I am scared, terrified even but it's gonna happen, scared or no. I wouldn't be surprised if I died before I made it to the gallows…" Will looked at Katrice. She was pale and looked resigned, almost sickly.

"Why would you not be surprised?" Elizabeth asked, taking no notice of Katrice's appearance.

"Well, I'm freezing cold, hungry and exhausted. I'll probably be dead before I even arrive at the gallows." She said, sullenly. Elizabeth nodded, not sure of what she could say to improve the situation. Will, however, stood up.

"We have spare blankets and things at the house. I'm sure we could bring some down to make your stay more…comfortable." He offered, rushing away before Katrice could even reply. He returned later, interrupting the awkward silence that the two females had been left in. Will passed a red quilt through the bars. Katrice wrapped it around herself, although she was still freezing.

"Do you think Jack has gone after any treasure yet?" Katrice asked finally. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I think he's on his way to save you." Will said, smiling. Katrice smiled, pushing back tears. She loved Jack but knew she would never see him again.

"He won't. I just want him to go, find the treasure and be happy...without me. He will be fine without me." Will shook his head.

"I think he's coming to get you, just you watch." Will said, grinning.

"What would you do to have Jack back?" Elizabeth asked, out of curiosity. Katrice sighed.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do…"

…888…

"Gibbs!" Gibbs rushed to Jack's side. Jack strode to the helm, the rocking of the ship doing nothing to hinder his fast pace.

"We're going to Port Royal." Gibbs grinned. He knew Jack would go after Katrice; he loved her, after all.

"We gonna save the girl, Captain?" Jack nodded, flicking open his compass. He pointed to the west, smirking.

"We go west to Port Royal, pick up me bonny lass and come find the treasure, using the treasure map she so cunningly stole, Gibbs." Jack said, patting his friend on the back. Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"Treasure map?"

"Aye, ye know when she was dancing? She stole map, a treasure map, as it were." Jack grinned, watching the crew scrabble around, making sail for Port Royal. Then he saw Kaitlyn. She walked up to him, her arms across her chest.

"Kaitlyn, I want ye to help me get back me bonny lass. What ye say?" Kaitlyn sighed. Jack's eyes, which were lit up with hope, suddenly seemed dampened as she began.

"I can't, Jack. I won't help you get back yer bonny lass but I will help ye get back the woman ye love, you crazy fool." She said, smacking her older brother on the arm, playfully. Jack grinned at her, his eyes relighting.

"Aye, the woman I love." He repeated. Kaitlyn nodded.

"Will she be hung for being a pirate?" Kaitlyn asked. Jack nodded.

"When?"

"I have no idea but I plan to get there before anything happens to Katrice." Jack said, watching the sails billow out from the wind hitting them. Kaitlyn nodded. She didn't like Katrice but apparently her brother did. Family meant everything to Kaitlyn, as it did to Jack.

"Uh, Jack, if your going to be brave and rush to said strumpets rescue, shouldn't we plan something? I mean, I wouldn't expect her to be pleased with all of us dying." Kaitlyn said, earning a look from Jack.

"I have a plan. It's simple and easy to remember." He said. Kaitlyn nodded.

"What then?"

"Get Will to help us." Jack said, grinning. Kaitlyn laughed.

"Of course…get Will." Jack nodded, still grinning. Then another thought hit Kaitlyn.

"Uh, Jack, how far are you willing to go to save the woman you love? Would you fight all the guards of Port Royal? Would you cut the gallow's rope and sail to World's end and back?" Jack looked at his sister.

"I would fight all the guards in the world, cut all the rope in Port Royal and sail to Worlds end and beyond if need be. To save the woman I love, there's nothing I wouldn't do."

**_Yay! Jack's gonna save her...if she don't hang first! Review everyone!_**

**_Thankee to my reviewers! You lot are amazing! I love ye all!_**

**_L'veee Everyones X_**


	22. Unexpected

_**Chapter 22…**_

_3 days later…3 days until the hanging..._

Jack sat in the row boat, letting the crew row him to shore. They had had to dock away from shore and the main docks to avoid any unwanted attention. Kaitlyn sat idly beside Jack.

"What do we do when we get to shore then?" She asked as the shore approached. Jack turned to her.

"We go to Will and Elizabeth's, ask 'em when she's bein' hung and figure a plan out. I'm sure she won't be hung for another week or so." Jack said. Kaitlyn nodded, although she wasn't as sure about the rescue operation as her brother. The boat finally reached the shore and Jack gathered the crew in a circle.

"Right men, go into town, occupy yerselves and don't cause no trouble." He said, turning from them and staggering up the beach. Kaitlyn followed him.

"Where we going?" She asked, pulling at Jack's arm like a five year old. Jack pulled his arm back.

"We're going to Will an' Elizabeth's like I already said." He said, quickening his pace up the beach before diverting his course up into town. They ducked through dark alleys finally reaching the large house just a short walk form the main docks. Jack knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Unfortunately, no one answered.

"What do we do now?" Kaitlyn asked. Jack sighed bending down to the flowerpots outside the door. He slipped his hand underneath and pulled it out, revealing a small key. Kaitlyn smirked as did Jack.

"So predictable…" He sighed, unlocking the door and walking into the empty house.

…888…

"Will you send a letter to Jack after my hanging? Telling him that I love him still." Katrice asked hopefully.

"Course we will, Katrice. Although, I'm sure he knows." Will said as Katrice pulled the red blanket tighter around her. Her appearance had changed again. She looked dishevelled and ill. Her skin was pale compared to when Will had first seen her. Her hair was knotted and her make up had run down her face from crying.

"What if Jack came to save you? Wouldn't you want him to?" Elizabeth asked, passing a biscuit through the bars. Katrice took the biscuit, taking a small bite before answering.

"I don't want him to. And if he did…I don't know. It won't happen anyway. He's probably off, gallivanting around, finding treasure and forgetting all about me. I just want you to make sure that when I'm gone…he knows I love him. I'll always love him, make sure he knows that. And the map. If he hadn't found it, tell him. He'll understand then. I know he'll forgive me even if it is too late for me…anyway I don't know. I'm not gonna cry, I'm all cried out." Katrice trailed off, picking the biscuit apart. Elizabeth and Will looked at each other, both frowning. Katrice coughed dryly. She was getting sick, that was for sure, but how sick? Will and Elizabeth could only hope that she would survive.

"How's your wrist?" Will asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. Katrice shrugged, pulling the material away from her wrist. It was already starting to look like a scar and looked sore. Still Katrice didn't seem to care about it. As she had said, she had no life left for it to effect therefore it wouldn't worry her. Will sighed, looking at Katrice's deteriorating state. She wouldn't last much longer in a cell. She wanted to be free. Free like a pirate. Free like Jack.

…888…

"Do ye reckon she would miss these?" Kaitlyn asked, tracing her fingers over small but valuable trinkets. Jack looked at his sister, gazing at a small mirror.

"Kaitlyn, please don't touch anything." He said, sitting down. Kaitlyn turned to him, glaring.

"Why?" She asked, throwing her arms out and hitting the mirror, sending it crashing to the floor. Jack made a face that said, 'I told you not to touch!', but Kaitlyn brushed it off, whistling and innocently walking away from the mirror shards. Jack shook his head but was distracted as the door opened.

"That'll be them." He said to Kaitlyn and the two siblings rushed from the room, fighting to reach the door first. After knocking over countless statues and other items, Jack reached the door first, unfortunately for him.

…888…

"Did you hear that?" Elizabeth asked, picking up a small statue. Will nodded, pushing his wife behind him, although, Elizabeth pushed forward towards the noise. Before she knew it, two figures had raced up to her and, without thinking; Elizabeth swung the ornament, hitting a man. He fell to the floor with a thud, leaving just the one other burglar. Elizabeth went to swing but as the other target duck, the ornament flew around hitting Will in the stomach and knocking him to his knees. Elizabeth shrieked and dropped the ornament, it landing heavily on the girl's toe, sending her into a fit of angry shouting.

"What the hell did you do that for? Me an' Jack were only trying to get a way to get that girl back, you bloody crazy strumpet!" She hooted. Elizabeth looked puzzled to say the least, but as the girl stopped hopping, Elizabeth recognised her.

"Kaitlyn?" She asked. Kaitlyn scowled at Elizabeth, kneeling down by her brother. She shook him slightly.

"Hey, Jack, wake up!" She said, shaking him more. Meanwhile, Elizabeth helped Will to his feet, although painfully. She frowned, supporting his weight into their living room and as gently as possible releasing him on the sofa.

"Uh, little help!" Kaitlyn shouted from the hall. Elizabeth bit her lip, rushing out to the unconscious captain and his angry younger sister. Both females took an arm and, with difficulty, dragged Jack into the living room, dropping him, not so gently, onto another sofa. Kaitlyn turned to Elizabeth, scowling.

"Were ye planning on killing us or do you do that to all your guests?" She hissed, slumping down by the sofa. Elizabeth blushed, sitting by Will.

"I'm sorry but you surprised me, you were in my house and came crashing towrds us. What are you doing here anyway?" She asked, finally. Kaitlyn grinned.

"Jack found a map and he decided to come save his 'bonny lass'. So when's she being hung? A week or two, I s'pose." Kaitlyn said, pushing Jack over. She struggled slightly, he was heavy. Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair.

"Actually, Katrice is to be hanged in three days. She's resigned herself to the gallows and we aren't allowed to visit anymore." Kaitlyn's jaw dropped.

"Oh this is perfect." She hissed sarcastically. "Just bloody perfect. If she's dead before Jack wakes up I'm blaming you." She said, pointing a finger at Elizabeth. Elizabeth frowned, lowering her head. Suddenly, Jack stirred.

"Three days…we better hurry up with this plan." He said, groaning and sitting up. Kaitlyn looked at her brother astounded.

"You should still be unconscious!" she said, pointing at him. Jack grinned, swaying slightly.

"Love, I'm Captain Jack Spar…" He began woozily, before slumping down into unconsciousness again.

**_Damn, Jack's unconscious...evil thoughts But least he's in Port Royal! Review everyone!_**

**_I have seventy one reviews! Thats more than any other of my stories so keep reviewing everyone! Get to 100 reviews and make my day. Also hundreth reviewer gets an imaginery Jack cookie, including real imaginery Katrice figure! No but really, REVIEW and I'll update sooner!_**

**_Much l'veee! _**

****


	23. Through Prison Bars

_**Chapter 23…**_

_**The day before the Hanging…**_

"I like the sunset; it's pretty." Katrice sighed to herself, leaning against the bars. She longed to see big, black sails on the horizon, coming to get her. She wanted for Jack to take her into his arms and kiss her and tell her it would all be alright. And yet, she knew it would never happen. Never again.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…" She sang, watching through the bars, another ship leaving port. It was a beautiful red sky, with pink clouds drifting, calming Katrice. She wasn't scared about her death. She would walk up defiantly, looking into the crowd with a smirk on her face. Like she imagined Jack would. He would face death, smirking and laughing.

"I hope you find your freedom, Jack…" Katrice whispered, fighting back tears. She closed her eyes, not wanting to let people see her cry, although the cells were empty from what she could gather.

"I love you, Jack…" She whispered, opening tear laced eyes and taking a final look at the sunset. It really was beautiful.

…888…

Jack sighed, watching the sun inch behind down below the sea. He sat silently, his thoughts swirling on Katrice. He wanted to save her now, take her in his arms and kiss her. But he was kept in. Will had been watching him for what seemed like for ever. But still, Jack wanted to save the woman he loved. Standing up, he walked inside the house, passed Kaitlyn and Elizabeth, who were sitting drinking tea and to went Will.

"I'm going to bed, I can't just sit and wait fer her to be hanged." He said. Will nodded, although he was reluctant to leave Jack alone.

"Sure you don't want to have a drink and play some cards? I have gotten better, Jack, you won't beat me this time." He said, trying to be cheerful. Jack shook his head.

"I jus' wanna sleep, maybe run the plan over a couple more times. Night, Will, 'Lizabeth, Kaitlyn." He said, walking away before Will or either female could speak. Jack climbed the stairs, walking to his room. He went in, quickly. He didn't intend to go to sleep. Jack walked to the window, looking down. It wasn't a long way and could certainly be climbed up and down easily enough, especially with the ivy. So, with a plan in his head, Jack set off climbing down from his window. He rushed down the drive and into the street, ducking into an alleyway and following it down until he came to another street and the prison. He easily knocked out the two guards and sneaked below to the cells. He hoped for just a glimpse of Katrice, just to see her would reassure him. He grabbed a torch from the wall and began walking down the line of cells, until he came to one with a small shape in the corner.

"Katrice…" He whispered. Katrice murmured and rolled over, causing Jack to step back into the shadows. If she knew about the plan, if she knew he was here, the plan would be ruined. He smiled at her, although she couldn't see him. Edging away, Jack was tempted to run back and kiss Katrice although the bars and the plan restrained him. He grinned, he really did love her.

…888…

"Jack's gone! I knew he was planning something! Especially when I saw him climbing down the ivy." Kaitlyn informed Will and Elizabeth. Will looked at Kaitlyn angrily.

"And you never thought to tell us that Jack was climbing down the ivy?" He asked, standing up and grabbing an overcoat. Elizabeth bunched up her skirts, following Will.

"Kaitlyn, you go look for him and Elizabeth can go into town and I'll go into the taverns." Will said, pointing them off. They nodded and rushed out of the house in different directions, unaware of Jack climbing back up the side of his window and climbing in, a proud smirk on his face.

…888…

Katrice looked around. She was sure she heard Jack but then again maybe I was her imagination. Dylan had told her once that if you want something enough, it can almost seem like its happening. Katrice sighed. She had never wanted anything so badly but deep inside she knew it would not happen. She knew Jack, being a pirate, would be out, being free and having fun, forgetting about her. And even if he wasn't forgetting about her, there was nothing that could be done, not even by the infamous Captain.

…888…

"You could have ruined the plan completely, you absolute imbecile! If she had seen you and died tomorrow it would have been your fault." Elizabeth hissed, jabbing Jack in the chest. Kaitlyn stepped forward immediately to protect her brother. She pushed Elizabeth back forcefully.

"You have no right to call my brother an imbecile, you snobbish, prissy, English strumpet! You are the most…" But before she could reel off her line of Tortuga learnt insults, Jack placed a hand over her mouth.

"What she means is that, I didn't get caught or seen so therefore the plan is still in motion, savvy?" Elizabeth glared at the two Sparrows, clenching her fists. Will, unsure of his wife's next move, put an arm around her waist. He then turned to Jack and Kaitlyn.

"No harm done." He said, giving them the chance to slip off. Elizabeth seethed silently at her husband. He just smiled sheepishly, rushing away. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn was also seething at Jack. She smacked him in the arm, waking into her room and flopping onto the bed.

"You had to do it, didn't you?" Jack looked at his sister, puzzled.

"Do what?" He asked. Kailtyn picked up her head, glaring at him.

"You had to go see her. You had to put us all out, put us all at risk, to see her. We went looking for you, you know." She sighed, shifting her weight. Jack frowned.

"You don't like Kat, do ye?" Kaitlyn laughed, humourlessly.

"No, I love Katrice. I think she's wonderful." Kaitlyn said sarcastically, altough Jack ignored her tone.

"Well so do I." He said. "But really wy don't ye like her?" Kaitlyn sighed. There was no reason she didn't like Katrice. There was just…something about that girl that unsettled Kaitlyn. Something made Kaitlyn feel edgy, like she was closer to the danger, around Katrice. But then again, being a Sparrow, she was always closer to the danger than she would like.

"I just don't want to lose you, Jack." She said, springing up and hugging her brother. Jack sighed, patting her back.

"Ye'll never lose me." He promised.

_**Woooot, another chapter! Aren't ye all proud of me! Seventy nine reviews everyone! Anymore? **_

_**Please say there's more! Go on, say it! Make it to 100 and make me so happy i could burst! **_

_**Thanks to my reviewers as well, you all rock and I love you lot! **_

_**Big thanks, l'vveee!**_


	24. The Hanging, The End?

_**Chapter 24…**_

_**The Morning of the Hanging…**_

Katrice looked up as the door opened. She hadn't been able to slip back into sleep after her dream, her dream of Jack. She was so sure he was there, she could almost feel him. Almost.

"Time to go." A man said, unlocking her cell. Katrice nodded solemnly, standing and allowing heavy iron shackles to be clamped tightly around her wrists. She took a deep breath as she was led above to the town square. The gallows looked menacingly down upon her, sending a shiver down her back. She was pulled up the steps to face the noose, swinging gently in the Caribbean breeze. She looked up defiantly, her breath catching slightly as she saw Will and Elizabeth. They looked at her sorrowfully. Finally a man spoke.

"Katrice Alison Michaels, for crimes including piracy, aiding a pirate, pillaging and plundering is on this day to be hanged by the neck until dead. May god have mercy on your soul." Katrice looked at will and Elizabeth briefly but her attention was drawn to a cloaked figure. She could hear her own heartbeat in her ears, waiting for the floor to give way and the rope to tighten around her neck. Finally, the dreaded crack sounded.

…888…

Jack sprung into action as the list of crimes were read out. He began making his wya through the crowd, both of his swords ready to be used. He nodded to Will, who subtly sneaked away and into the crowd, where he could be unseen. Then they waited. Finally the crack sounded, Will drawing his sword and chucking it at the rope holding Katrice up. It sliced through it, the sword embedding itself in the wood of the gallows, Jack wincing as Katrice hit the floor, landing with a painful thud.

Elizabeth put a hand to her head. She turned to Norrington.

"I feel…" She sighed and dropped into his arms, preventing Norrington from moving, much to her pleasure. Whilst Norrington was stuck, he could do nothing to harm Will, Jack or the heap lying on the floor below the gallows, which was Katrice. Kaitlyn rushed towards Katrice, pulling her up roughly. Katrice looked at Kaitlyn, stunned.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked as Kaitlyn grabbed her arm and pulled her through the fort. Kaitlyn yanked Katrice up some steps before suddenly stopping and pinching her. Katrice's hand snapped to her arm.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"To make sure you ain't dreaming." Kaitlyn answered, grinning. She pointed back to the commotion as one of the two figures chucked the other a sword before both figures fought their way up. Katrice's heart jumped as she saw Jack jump the last step and bound towards them, although her joy was short lived. Suddenly they were surrounded with red coats. Jack reached behind him, grabbing hold of Katrice's hand as he was poked in the chest with a musket barrel. Jack looked over to Will, who seemed to be having the same done to him. Katrice took another step towards Jack, so she could lean over his shoulder. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for coming back." Jack grinned, turning to her slightly.

"No problem, love, but if ye ever do anything' like this again I'll kill ye meself." He said, playfully. Katrice put her free hand to her head in a salute.

"Aye, aye, Captain." She said as Norrington made his way towards the four of them. Kaitlyn and Will were forced tighter to Jack and Katrice as Norrington looked at them. He was pushed out of the way by a flustered Elizabeth. She rushed to Will's side and reached for his hand, holding it tightly. Weatherby Swann pushed his way to the front of the gathering as well, sighing as he saw Elizabeth. He turned to the red coats.

"This is the second time this has happened, would you lower your weapons when my daughter decides to help a pirate escape?" He ordered, turning back to his daughter.

"Elizabeth, we have been through this. I thought we agreed that you wouldn't aid any more pirate escapes." He said. Elizabeth looked at him apologetically.

"But this isn't fair, father. They might be pirates but they are good people who would put their lives on the line for Kaitlyn or Will or me." Elizabeth said, motioning to Jack and Katrice, who were still holding hands. Weatherby turned to Norrington, unsure of what to do. Jack took an unnoticeable step backwards, edging towards the battlements. Kaitlyn followed his lead until she too was standing on the battlements.

"Sorry, mates, but me an' me bonny lass will be goin' now." Katrice turned to Jack.

"Where are we going to? We are surrounded." Jack grinned.

"The only way is up...or down as it were." He said, taking hold of Katrice's other hand.

"Trust me." He whispered. Katrice nodded.

"Bye!" Will and Elizabeth called just before Jack pulled Katrice off the battlements and into the water below. Before Katrice had time to scream, she was submerged in water. She felt Jack pull her up.

"Well that was interesting…" she said, catching her breath, her teeth chattering. Jack grinned, swimming with her out to sea. Katrice looked at Jack like he was mad.

"Where are we to go now? We can't go up or down." Jack grinned, pointing to a cliff side. Then Katrice saw the giant ship looming behind it.

"We go out." Jack said, taking her hand and pulling her with him. Another splash signified Kaitlyn's landing in the water and she was quickly swimming alongside her brother and his love. As they came alongside the Pearl a rope was dropped down. Jack wrapped an arm around Katrice grabbing the rope. Kaitlyn grasped the rope as well and on Jack's shout, the three were hauled up on deck. The crew cheered as the three slammed to the deck, dripping salty water everywhere. Gibbs helped Kaitlyn up as Jack picked up Katrice. He crew looked at her for a while before Jack turned rushed down to his cabin. He opened the door, rushed in and turned back to the crew.

"She's mine." Jack said, slamming the door. Jack turned back to Katrice.

"Why did you come back, Jack?" She asked, somewhat unexpectedly. Jack shrugged.

"Because I love ye, love. I love the way ye laugh at things that ain't even funny and the way ye stick out yer tongue when ye lose a fight. I love it when ye crinkle yer nose up when ye try things ye don't like. I love the way that even today ye were braver than any pirate I ever saw. I love ye." He said, sitting beside her. Katrice grinned before pulling Jack into a kiss. When she pulled out she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I do not crinkle my nose up or stick out my tongue, however, I love you too, Captain Sparrow." She said, taking his hat and placing it on her own head. Jack looked mock hurt.

"Now that, love, ain't nice." He said reaching for the hat. Katrice jumped back against the headboard of the bed.

"But I ain't nice, Jack. I'm a pirate." Jack grinned, putting his arms either side of Katrice, effectively trapping her.

"Aye, ye are. Yer my bonny pirate lass, the most feared female pirate in the Spanish Main. My Katrice Alison Michaels-Sparrow. " He said, kissing her.

…888…

_**Yay he saved her! Aren't we all happy now? No, oh...hey look, cookies! **_

_**Big thanks to my reviewers, especially Writer4ever101, aka Sarah, the 100th reviewer! This girl is a legend who reviewed all of my chapters just to get me to the 100 review mark, for that I'm eternally grateful! **_

_**Hmmm, any more reviews? I'm wondering or not whether to make this the last chapter...what do you think , hmmmm? **_

_**Well, review and tell me!**_

_**Much loveeee X**_


	25. An Epilogue & An Answer

_**Epilogue…**_

"Jack Sparrow, I am four months pregnant and you choose now to make an honest woman of me?" Katrice laughed, placing a hand on her stomach. Jack looked up, nodding, holding out the small box in his hands.

"Will ye?"

"Will I what?" Katrice asked, putting on a sweet smile. Jack smirked.

"Will ye do me the great honour of becoming me wife? And I shall love and cherish and look after ye and so on and so forth…" Jack said, still holding the ring out. It was gorgeous with small white pearls lacing a black pearl flower.

"And you thought this all up yourself?" Katrice traced the ring with a finger. Jack nodded, biting his lip.

"Well…?" Katrice laughed.

"How could I not say yes?" Jack grinned, slipping the ring on Katrice's finger. She laughed as he jumped up, whisking her of her feet and spinning her around.

"She said 'yes' then?" A shout came from the stairs. The couple spun around, looking to the voice, Kaitlyn.

"She said 'yes'!" Jack called, happily, hugging Katrice and his unborn baby to his chest tightly. Kaitlyn smiled, turning on her heel and bounding down the steps.

"She said 'yes'!" A cheer erupted from the lower decks before he music started and the dancing and gambling that was inevitably going to follow. Jack grinned, looking at his fiancée.

"Will ye be accompanying me to this not so fancy to do up that will see most of the crew comin' up ta ye and tryin' ta steal ye off me, Mrs Sparrow?" Katrice grinned, pecking Jack on the lips.

"Why, Mr Sparrow, I believe I will." Jack grinned, shaking his but giving Katrice a light peck on the lips, mimicking her actions.

"It's Captain, Captain Sparrow." He reminded, carrying the bride to be down the steps and into the celebrations.

"I love ye, ye know." He whispered. Katrice laid her head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I know. And I love you too…"

_**Yes, it's over, and all too quickly, I may add. **_

_**Thank you to my many wonderful reviewers, who helped me finally get over 100 reviews! I love you all! **_

_**And thanks for keeping me writing!**_

_**And now, I bid ye farewell…**_

_**Until my next story anyway…**_

_**X**_


End file.
